Opposites Come Together As One
by DisneyTohru56
Summary: Ally Dawson is a shy, quiet, sweet girl.. Austin Moon is a rude, loud, bad boy.. Putting them together shows how opposite they are to each other.. They knew each other since the seventh grade, he bullied her for a while now.. They see each other again in sophomore year, this has Ally chewing on her hair all over again.. Rated T for Language .
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! ^.^ This is Mary, with her very first Austin and Ally STORY :D If you hadn't seen my Austin and Ally oneshot, ^.^ please do go see it, if you would like ^.^ This is going to be the first chapter of this story ^.^ And YES, it is rated T! O.O Only for it's inappropriate language, I made it this rate.. ^.^ Yes, you may be wondering why I am freaking out about this whole thing.. It's because I only do rated G stories, on my youtube account (DisneyTohru56) ^.^ But please do know, there won't be any sexual relationships in this story, but this will involve romance, friendship, funny, depression.. ^.^ You can see my point ^.^ There won't be CONSTANT swearing, it won't be aloud, but there will be some swearing ^.^ I apologize for making this long, ^.^ I just want you to know, how I do my stories ^.^ Oh, and one thing, in the show Austin and Ally, Austin's character, is a sweet, funny person ^.^ In this story, ^.^ Austin is going to be different, he won't be nice, he will be one of those rude, popular students, who is a player, and gets into fights.. ^.^ But it won't be bad ^.^ Hehe ^.^ Anyway.. sorry for this whole message.._

Opposites Come Together As One:

Chapter 1:

Ally's Point Of View:

_Dear Songbook,_

_First day of school, it's here today, September 1st, my favorite day to start school! I can't wait to see my classes, of course, it's going to be all honor classes! WHOO! Mom would have been proud.. I know she would have, she told me she was a straight A student in high school.. It made me want to be the same.. Her positive personality, her interest in music, her kindness towards others.. This is why I became the person I am today.. Nothing won't STEP in my way!_

Ally grabbed her supplies for what was needed for school.. She headed down the stairs, grabbing an health breakfast bar.. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder, kissed her father goodbye, promising to be back to Sonic Boom right after school.. The bus would be coming any time soon, picking up Ally, to the ride of misery.. Those kids, all of them.. Such loud, inconsiderate, shrilling people would be on the bus as well.. She would have to sit there in silence, having to hear those disturbing conversations she despised.. _Why? _She thought to herself, _Why do I have to be on the bus with THEM?! These kids don't even care about me anyway, they just ignore me.. But at least Trish will be coming on the bus soon, we will be in the same classes.. Hopefully.. _

"So then my sister started screaming at me! I was like, what the hell?! She's so freakin' stupid!" He screamed over the bus, slamming his hand over the seat, hysterically laughing. Others laughed as well, their shreiking laughter startling Ally. _Darn it, if only I didn't sit in front of Austin Moon.. Wait Austin Moon?! He's on this bus AGAIN! Why did he have to be on my bus?! I didn't see Austin for a while, only ever in the halls.. He bullied me in seventh grade, he asked me out as a joke, even though I said no, he called me such mean names, like ugly.. __He is a flirt, too, I even remember him flirting with me, BUT only as a joke, everyone made fun of me that year, and in eighth grade! And now I am a sophomore, and so is he.. Hopefully he won't notice me.._

Ally slid down her seat, zipping open her bookbag, wanting to find her songbook.. _What in the world..? Where is my songbook?! I thought it was-_

"Hey Ally!" A voice was sounded through Ally's ears. Her focus was now lost on finding her songbook.. Instead, she looked up to see her best friend, Trish..

"Oh hey, Trish.." Ally answered in a quiet tone, slowly moving over, having Trish sit beside her.

"Ewww! What is HE doing back here?!" Trish whispered quite loudly, referring to Austin.

"SHHHHHHHH!"Ally frantically waved her hands, motioning for Trish to look behind her, so she can see Austin was RIGHT there.

"Oh.." Trish rolled her eyes at his appearance, clearly annoyed.

The two sat in silence, no longer speaking.. Usually, the two girls would have gone on and on with their conversations.. However, when it comes to the bus, the two friends choose to keep quiet.. Apparently, sometimes, those immature boys would interrupt rudely their conversations, making their conversation sound the total opposite of what they were actually saying, filling their words with disgust.

After for what seemed an extensive bus ride, the bus finally came to an arrival to school.. Students stood up quickly, pushing others aside trying to get off the bus.. Ally was shoved right back into her seat, almost having her head slammed against the window..

"Ally?! Are you okay?!" Trish worriedly asked, right away grabbing for her hand, to help her up.

"I-I'm fine.." She stuttered, grabbing for her bookbag, slinging it over her shoulders.

"Could you watch it?! Don't ever push her over again!" Trish screamed to the person, who happened to be in front of her, when clearly, this person needed to stay behind.

"Well exuse me bitch! I suggest you stay OUT OF MY WAY!" Anger was shown through his eyes, his glares shot down through her.

"You know Austin, I don't know what your god damn problem is, but you have no right to take it out Ally! Come on, Ally!" Trish pulled onto Ally's arm, pushing past Austin, frustrated with his unpleasant attitude.

Trish dragged Ally off the bus, far from Austin, towards the school.. Ally sighed, disappointed from what happened on the bus.._ Perfect, just perfect.. He is going to bother Trish, then go after me, and embarrass me.. _The two friends stood onto the side of the hallway, watching students walk past by..

"Trish, can I just ask, why did you-"

"ALLY! Don't start! I know what you're going to say! I should have never yelled at Austin, I get it! But come on, he has no right to hurt you, and pushing a girl is disrespectful!" Trish exclaimed, hoping Ally would not disagree.

"W-Well, I understand.. B-But, what if he tries to-"

"Ally, he's not going to do anything! He probably doesn't even remember you! Trust me, you'll be fine.." Trish assured her, giving her a pat to her back.

_She could be right, he's just on our bus.. I probably won't be seeing him anywhere else.. _"Alright, fine.. I guess you're right.." She answered, finally coming to an agreement.

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" Trish smiled proudly, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah.." Ally held her hand to her forehead, unsure if she could make it through the school day.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine! Let's just get going to our homerooms!" Trish, again, took Ally be the arm, walking her through the halls.

After Trish found her homeroom, she waved goodbye to Ally, leaning in to her to give her a hug, wishing her good luck with the first day of school.. Ally, as well, wished her the same, hoping they would share the same classes.. Ally stepped into her homeroom, greeting her teacher, then she took a seat at a desk.. _Hopefully everything will be okay, I just hope Trish and I have the same classes together.._

A half an hour passed by, having the teacher explaining the concepts of school, the rules, how the schedules were set up.. A few students, sat there, paying attention, word for word, even though teachers explained this every year.. Others, were quite rude, not bothering to even acknowledge the teacher.. Of course, Ally was one the students who thought the teacher deserved respect.. The homeroom teacher handed out the schedules.. The bell rang, having the students race out in the halls, wanting to find their ways to first period.. Ally looked down at her schedule, seeing the words in small print.. _English__**,**_ first period, was shown on the schedule.. _My favorite subject.._ She thought, smiling to herself, happy to have it first period.. Ally made her way through the crowd, pushing pass others, apologizing if she stepped onto someone's foot.. Going through those halls, being bunched up with other students is quite difficult to deal with.. Either way, she found her way to the classroom.. Again, she greeted her teacher with an hello, seating herself into a chair.. The teacher was named Ms. Lester, according to what Ally's schedule..

"Exuse me, Miss Dawson, we are having assigned seats.. Please take a seat over to the back.." Ms. Lester pointed to the back of the room, having her hand rest to Ally's shoulder.

"Oh, o-okay.." Ally stood up, disappointed to be moving seats. _I hate sitting in the back, I __would prefer to sit in the front, listening to what the teacher has to say.._

The classroom began to fill up with students.. Some faces were familiar, while others were unknown to Ally.. She shrugged, as long as the students weren't troublesome to her, she would be alright.. Ms. Lester gave students assigned seats.. Thankfully, no one would be sitting next to her, now she can still do well in English, even though she was in the last row.. As soon as everyone arrived to the classroom, the teacher began introducing herself.. She, as well, wanted everyone else to speak, give their names, then she would explain what this class was about..

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Lester, as you already know, I'm going to be your English teacher for the year.. I would like everyone to introduce themselves, and tell me something about yourselves.." Ms. Lester smiled to the students, then had the first student give her name.

One by one, students gave their name, favorite hobbies, and such.. Soon, it would be Ally's turn.. She, of course, already had something upon her mind.. Sudden motion was arose upon students, when the door flew open.. Everyone's heads made a quick spin to their right..

"Err.. Sorry I'm late, Ms.." His voice trailed off, as he looked at the teacher with a dull face.

"Ms. Lester.. Um.. you must be Austin Moon.." Ms. Lester answered, as she looked down at her attendance sheet.

"Yeah, whatever lady, I'm here.." Austin rolled his eyes in annoyance, as he played with his fingers.

"Exuse me, Mr. Moon, disrespect will not be tolerated in this class.." Ms Lester glared in his direction, despising his attitude.

"Thanks, I can disrespect out of the classroom, no problem teach'.." Austin replied rudely, a devious smile was shown on his face.

Laughter was sounded around the classroom, students slapped their hands over the desks.. Ally, apparently, was the only one who couldn't even utter a laugh.. Since first of all, it was offensive to laugh at a teacher.. Second, AUSTIN was in this classroom, a high honored class?!

_No, no, no! This can't be going right! AUSTIN is in this class! NO! This is all wrong! _Her thoughts seemed to be screaming, her heart pounded, her pace through her heart didn't seem to be circulating correctly at the moment..

"Quiet class! Austin Moon, next time you will receive a detention! Now, would you please care to take your assigned seat next to.." Her voice trailed off, as she checked her list of assigned seats.

"Ally Dawson.."

_WHAT?! WHAT?! NO! This is.. NO! How could she?! Why?! Austin is going to KILL me! He hates me! What am I going to do?! Change seats?! I would sound rude if I asked to change seats!_

Eyes of other students were on Ally.. Ally, couldn't seem to take this well now.. She nervously grabbed a piece of her hair, shoving it towards her mouth.. He was coming now, to take a seat next to her, close enough to where he could whisper such disturbing insults..

He sat down, next to her.. Not saying a word.. Class went on for another five minutes, with silence between the two.. The teacher had everyone speak out their names, she then went onto discussing the classroom rules, and what this class would be about..

Austin, turned himself to look at Ally.. He was looking straight at her for a few moments.. Ally noticed this, she looked over at Austin as well, nervously.. He raised an eyebrow, still eyeing her presence.. She turned her head back to the teacher, avoiding his glances.. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a sudden smile upon his face.. _NOO! He must be remembering me! Or, or, he could just be looking pass me.. _

Ally looked over to him, again, to see if he was still staring at her.. Apparently, he still was, he also was still smiling to her.. Though this time, his grin became wider.. _Why is he smiling at me?! _

"Hey Ally.." He had a flirtatious smile, his eyebrows were raising up and down.

She couldn't seem to respond, he said her name, he certainly DOES remember her.. He's still the same, immature, guy, who still flirts with girls, even if he doesn't seem to like them..

"Hi.." She muttered, afraid of what he was going to do to her.

"Wow, you're still the same from seventh grade.. The same weird idiot, the same goody two shoes!" He whispered out loudly, enough for other students to hear.

Soft laughter was heard from all around her.. There was whispering of agreements, nodding of heads, some students turned around to take a quick glimpse at her, giving her a strange look, then they would turn back to face the teacher.. _NO! NO! This cannot all be happening at all at once! He's making fun of me, he STILL REMEMBERS me! What am I going to do?! He's going to turn everything back into the old, terrible days in middle school!_

Ally put her head in her hands, afraid to look up at him, knowing as a fact, he would be laughing at her.. Suddenly, she felt something wet against her arm.. _EWW! What in the world..? _Ally shot her head up, to look at her arm.. She, of course, noticed a disgusting, spitball against her arm.. Ally slowly turned her head to Austin's direction..

"A-Austin?!" Ally's eyebrows knitted together, she was unsure of screaming at him, or to just keep her mouth hung open with shock.

"HA!" He laughed out loud, pointing to her arm. Everyone, of course, happened to see it, they began to laugh as well..

"Ms. Lester?" Ally raised her hand, hoping to not interrupt her lesson.

Austin turned in his seat, shooting her down a glare.. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she was certain that she felt it.. Now Ms. Lester, and as well, other students were looking at the two curiously..

_Should I tell on him...? Wait, no, no! Last time I did that, he spilled his lunch on me purposely in lunch! It's no wonder Austin is giving me his evil looks!_

"Yes, Ally?" She answered, eyeing her suspiciously, wondering if she was alright.

_I just CAN'T DO IT! He will embarrass me in lunch!_

"U-Umm.. can I use a napkin, please?" Ally asked, she felt her eye twitching at the sight of spit on her arm, AUSTIN'S spit.

"Why, sure Ally.." Ms. Lester gave her a strange look, then shrugged it off, continuing on with the class.

Ally stood up slowly, walking towards the teacher's desk, grabbing a few napkins, wiping off the spit.. Her face was filled with disgust.. _Why does Austin hate me so much?! _As soon as she was done, she walked back to her seat, sitting herself down..

"Can you please control yourself Austin? I would prefer that you would leave me alone, thanks.." She whispered, then she turned back in her seat.

"Aww.. Dawson, you're serious? What's your problem? I just wanted to talk.." Austin leaned in close to her, a little to close.

She felt his breath on her neck.. His dark eyes on hers.. Her eyes widen, she leaned away, fearing he was going to do something improper.

"Heh, well, I can't now.." She said, with an awkward tone, knowing he was going to do something.

"Do you hate me or something?" He looked at her, with a somewhat a serious face.

_Is he kidding around or something?! He's asking me if I hate him! Why, I never did, exactly hate him.. Although, I had some thoughts of not liking of what he had done to me.._

"N-No, I don't, I just need to focus on class.." She still kept focus to her teacher, not bothering to look over at Austin.

"Such a nerd.." A student, who sat in front of the two, mumbled.

"YEAH, right! She has no life.." Austin whispered, though he knew , she could hear him very clearly.

He continued on, not giving a care that the teacher was giving him a glare..

"She's so damn ugly.. That's why she has no boyfriend.." He smirked, chuckling as well.

"Ha, I know.." The student as well, chuckled, his face was shown with a smirk too.

_Why does he have to do this?! I never did a thing to him, and this is what I get?! He thinks of me as ugly.. He thinks I have no life?! My life is about music, and maybe I'm ugly.. But I do have something to do with my life, and that's writing music! He only has time to make fun of people!_

The bell rang.. This had students jump out of their chairs, running out the classroom.. Not wanting to hear their teacher say another word..

Austin, on the other hand, stayed behind, with Ally.. Ally was putting her supplies into her bag.. She was about to slip her songbook into her bag, when she felt a hand on her arm..

"What's this?" Austin had his grip on Ally's arm, his eyes were on this particular book.

"It's none of your business, Austin.." She mumbled, trying to pull out of his grip. Yet, his hand had a good hold of her arm, he certainly wasn't going to let go of her..

"What? Is it your diary? Do you write about wanting a stupid boyfriend?" He had an mocking smile, his eyes now darted to her.

"N-No.. You don't care, am I right? Now, please let me go.." She said, calmly, referring to his hand on her arm.

"Alright Dawson, fine.. I don't give a crap about you anyway.. Your diary is probably crappy like you.." His hand now released her arm, he turned away from her, stomping off.

_He's so annoying! Why can't he just respect me? He embarrassed me enough! If he read my songbook/diary, he would make fun of my songs! And make fun of me liking Dallas! I don't get why Austin is so rude.. _

Ally sighed, as she hung her head.. She wasn't going to cry, no matter how much he hurt her.. She needed to get to her next class, hopefully, this teacher will be nice too.. She just hoped she wouldn't be seeing Austin to often..

End of First Chapter

_I hope everyone liked this chapter! ^.^ I apologize if it wasn't good, but starting a new story is quite a challenge ^.^ But please review, (comment! JK! XD) and tell me what you think! If you would like to see any other stories from me, please go to DisneyTohru56 on youtube ^.^ There is some Disney stories like Stemi (Sterling and Demi) and Cailey (Cody and Bailey) Thank you so much ^.^ Second chapter will come soon ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! ^.^ I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one! Now I am onto Chapter two! YAYY :D Please review :) Thank you so much :)_

_-Mary :D_

Opposites Come Together As One

Chapter 2:

The Next Morning... There was only about three more hours before Ally would have to wake up for school.. Apparently, ever since she saw Austin, IN MOST OF HER CLASSES, she couldn't seem to get over those flashbacks from middle school.. She could have rested for three hours.. BUT NO, the poor girl couldn't even have her sleep.. Therefore, meaning, she only had about five or six hours to sleep, and the rest was wasted over troublesome flashbacks..

**First day of school, in seventh grade was pressure for Ally.. She only found one friend to sit with at lunch, and that happened to be Trish.. Trish dragged Ally towards the lunch line, so she could buy lunch.. After a few minutes, Trish, for some unknown reason, told Ally she would be right back.. Ally stood in line, keeping her head to the floor, avoiding students all around her.. Slowly, and steadily, she put her fingertips against her glasses, pushing it towards her eyes.. Her hands held each other, as she waited for Trish to come back..**

"**HEY NERD! YOU, with the glasses!" A voice was heard from her left. It sounded like a very young boy.. Ally turned her head over to see a table full of boys.. _Were they talking to me? _Ally thought to herself.**

"**M-Me?" Ally managed to utter out a word, while she blinked her eyes rapidly.**

"**Yeah, BABE, I'm talking to you.." A blonde boy smiled at her, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Huh?" Confusion took over Ally's face.**

"**I like you, a lot.." The boy smirked slightly, as he eyed one of his friends. His friends snickered, whispering to him as well, somewhat laughing..**

_**Does he really like me? He is really cute, but, something doesn't see right.. **_**Either way, Ally did blush, a light shade of red was shown on her cheeks..**

"**Wanna go out?" He asked, with a chuckle. The boys at the table, were now quiet, a little too quiet.. Each, and every one of them, held a somewhat silly look on there face, which Ally could see, something wasn't going right..**

"**No, sorry.." She whispered, as she played with her fingers.**

**His friends began to laugh, all of them, pointing their fingers towards the blonde boy's face.. **

"**Dude, she rejected you!" One of them called out.**

"**OHHHHHHHH!" They all howled at once.**

"**Man, she's the first to actually not fall for it.." The blonde boy slumped back in his chair, disappointed.**

**They all nodded, agreeing..**

"**Either way, she's as ugly as hell!" The boy started laughing hysterically, having his friends laugh as well.**

**Ally hung her head again, feeling distress being taken upon her.. She still stood in the same spot, realizing she lost Trish's spot..**

**Later, Ally found out from Trish, the boy's name was Austin Moon.. He was well known for playing his tricks on some of the girls.. He would ask them out as she joke, go out with them for one day, then 'break up' with them by the next..**

**A Second Flashback:**

**Ally slowly walked down the dark, terrifying halls filled with students.. Those students who didn't give a care for her.. She didn't have anyone in that school, no one but Trish.. However, Trish wasn't in many of her classes that year of middle school.. Throughout those years of seventh and eighth grade, she shared classes with Austin.. Anyway, Ally was heading her way to lunch, of course, avoiding eye contact with other immature students.. She arrived in lunch, finding her usual seat, where Trish would sit with her.. **

"**YO ALLY!" A familiar voice was sounded through her ears.**

**Ally whipped her head around, to see Austin from the corner of her eye.. Her face was now filled with fear, seeing that boy.. He was never nice to her, he always made such jokes about her.. So why is he calling her? Either way, she answered him, wanting to be kind..**

"**Y-Yes?" Ally stuttered, as her eyes landed into his.**

"**Can you come over here? I need some help.." Austin's face was filled with sincerity, a actual normal smile formed on his face. None of his friends weren't even around at the moment, which may have meant something..**

_**Is Austin okay? He doesn't seem like he's being himself.. Maybe he had changed or something.. Maybe today is a new day for him, Mom always told me that.. People change in a good change, and become different by the next day..**_

"**Sure Austin, of course I don't mind.." Ally answered in a sweet voice, sharing a gentle grin as well.**

**She slowly walked over to him, only sightly afraid, but the feeling wasn't strong.. As she arrived to him, he still stood there, eyeing her..**

"**U-Umm.. what did you need?" Ally's tone of voice changed, she, of course, happened to whisper to him. **

"**I just wanted to give you something.." His voice was now sly, which was discomforting to Ally.**

"**What is-"**

**Sudden red, liquid was flown to her face, along with pasta as well.. She was now covered with the school's lunch.. Red sauce was dripping down from her forehead, as to the macaroni was all in her hair.. Some of the food even came to her clothes.. Shock was the first thought to Ally's mind, then sadness came to a second.. Austin's face was now noticed to Ally's view.. His face was now filled with a funny grin, he started to laugh.. Others, as well, started to laugh.. The whole cafeteria was filled with laughter.. Tears started to stream down Ally's face, her hands came to her hair, as she tugged onto it..**

"**That's a nice look for you Ally.." Austin said, along with letting out a few chuckles.**

**Ally didn't say a word.. Instead, she turned away, running out of the cafeteria, finding her way to the bathroom.. She cried, and cried as she went into the stall, slamming it closed, sinking down to the floor.. She couldn't that boy, Austin, thinking he has been a different person.. Apparently, she was wrong about him, he would never change..**

_**I can't believe I actually fell for that.. How could I be so stupid?! I should have known Austin was going to do that to me..**_

**End of All Flashbacks...**

Ally gasped as she was awoken by her alarm clock.. She arose from bed, with an horrifying expression upon her face, her hands token a hold on her hair, stuffing it in her mouth..

_NO NO NO NO NOOOO! What is he doing in my dreams?! Worst of all, why was I thinking of middle school! He ruin everything in middle school, and now high school, and NOW MY DREAMS! I just can't sleep like this!_

The poor girl sighed in frustration, despising this situation.. She only wished he wasn't in any of her classes, then she wouldn't be suffering from this nightmare..

Ally threw off the blankets aside, knowing if she didn't hurry she would be quite late for school.. Of course, she didn't want that, since she had a perfect attendance to coming to school.. Ally looked through her closet, trying to choose through her choices of clothing..

She found a black vest, pairing with a cute yellow shirt, along with a nice looking belt, which came along with a black floral skirt, showing such bright colored flowers.. She quickly wore her clothing, as well, as throwing on her leather brown boots.. She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her outfit.. She curled her hair as well, smearing lip gloss on her lips, streaking her cheeks with red blush..

She grabbed a snack bar, kissing her father goodbye, promising him she would be at Sonic Boom after school.. The bus came in after a minute of her waiting patiently.. She acknowledged the bus driver with a shy hello, her head was low to the aisle, but still was able to choice a seat to sit in..

Meanwhile, students came in on the bus, filling up the seats.. Trish, as well, came in, sitting beside Ally..

"Hey.." She greeted with a smile, while placing her bag towards her seat.

"Hi.." Ally smiled as well, fingering the strap of her bag.

The two stayed quiet, waiting for their arrival to school.. Soon, after a few minutes, a certain blonde popped onto the bus, sitting with himself with the group of so called 'popular kids'..

"Hey man!" One of his friends shouted over the bus.

"YOO MAN! WHAT UP!" He walked his way through the aisle, jumping into a seat.

"Seriously, this idiot so full of himself!" Trish rolled her eyes, feeling repulsive from his presence.

"SHHHH!" Ally whispered loudly, fearing he would hear Trish.

"Don't shush me! He—"

"Trish, I just don't want him to hear us!" Ally interrupted with her soft tone of voice.

"FINE! But if he does something to you, he's dead!" She threatened, crossing her arms together.

The bus ride lasted for another ten minutes.. Eventually, everyone arrived to school, stepping off the bus, orderly.. This time, Trish made sure Austin didn't do such rude things to Ally, like pushing her over, like last time..

"Come on, Ally.." Trish whined, clearly impatient of having to wait for her friend.

"Sorry.." Ally grabbed her gatherings, struggling with adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

Ally and Trish were the last two off the bus.. Trish waved goodbye to her, leaving towards her homeroom.. Ally, as well, went to homeroom, almost late.. Though, she made it the second before the bell could ring.. Homeroom lasted for ten minutes.. The teacher took attendance, having the students recite their names if she couldn't pronounce them.. Soon after, the bell rang, having the teacher dismiss their students to first period..

Slowly, Ally stood up from her seat, clutching her books towards her chest, as she headed to first period.. She, ostensibly, appeared into the classroom with a fearing look on her face, knowing she would have to face Austin, again..

_Second day of school, not so great, if I have to see Austin today.. What am I going to do?!_

Another few minutes passed by, as students walked into the classroom, taking their seats.. Ally, on the other hand, was ready to start off her day with taking notes.. Her teacher, Ms. Lester, came in greeting her students with a hello.. The bell rang, having a five to seven minute late Austin with an silly, unexcused arrival to the classroom..

"Care to explain why you're late for the SECOND TIME?" Ms. Lester gritted her teeth, angered by his lingering presence.

"Nah... Don't give a damn anyway.." Austin gave his teacher a dull expression, his stance even showed that he didn't give a care either.

"Pardon your language, please! No disrespecting words in this class! Just sit down!" Ms. Lester yelled, her eyes becoming small, with a tint of darkness shown.

"Whatever lady.. Rules don't mean anythin', just cause' you made them up, doesn't mean I have to follow them.." Austin smirked, his hand resting on a student's desk.

"SIT DOWN NOW! Rules are RULES, and they shall be followed! YOU better listen to me young man, I mean it! Sit down, or you'll be sent down to the Principal's office for your inappropriate attitude!" Ms. Lester screamed, clearly, having enough of this ridiculous conversation.

"Like I give a shit.." Austin mumbled, lucky enough for the teacher to not hear.

He walked towards the back, eyeing Ally, again.. Ally, on the other hand, eyed what seemed her entertainment, her bracelet.. Her mother's bracelet, she was examining each pearl.. This bracelet was the last left of her.. Ally tried not to think of her mother again.. She, instead, decided to take out her school supplies..

_I can't believe Austin's attitude! He's being very rude! That's no way to speak to a teacher! And now he's sitting with me! How could she do this to me? Doesn't she know Austin would hate someone like me?_

"Hey loser.." He slumped into his seat, blowing a bubble through his gum.

"Hi Austin.." Ally replied, without thinking, she shrugged it off, deciding she was just trying to be nice.

_Seriously?! Why in the name of pickles did I say HI back to him?! Okay, okay, well, I just want to be nice, so I guess it's fine.._

"SO, how-"

"SHH! The teacher is about to talk!" Ally interrupted him, before he could say such rude words to her.

"Really? You're that scared of me, ha-"

"Good Morning class!" Ms. Lester spoke out, meaning it was time for students to quiet down.

"Good Morning.." Everyone responded, their voices certainly weren't filled with enthusiasm.

"Since it's been a week of school, I decided that we would do a mini project in class today." Ms. Lester was about to continue, that's when, she heart students groaning.

"Oh quit your whining! This is probably the easiest project we're doing this year! Now, I must explain what we're doing, I will give you the directions.."

Ms. Lester gave out the directions on how to complete the project.. She as well, told them the concept of the project.. Telling them what was being done correct, and what to avoid throughout the project..

"Of course, everyone, you will be working with the person next to you.." Ms. Lester lastly spoke out, as she settled down to her desk for comfort.

There was some people who cheered for themselves.. Others, however, groaned, knowing they couldn't work together, but was forced to anyway.. When it came to Austin and Ally, Ally was the one who wasn't quite happy with it.. As to Austin, he was thought it was okay, since Ally was very smart, she could do all the work..

"Hey partner.." Austin smiled at her, placing a hand on her lower back.

Ally, at first, didn't notice this for a moment, since she was panicking about working with Austin.. Soon then, just when she felt a hand on her, she flinched, hearing his voice, as well to feeling him so close to her..

"A-AUSTIN?!" She squealed, her eyes widen.

"Hey... We're working together.. Which means something.. You got this whole thing down, right?" Austin's voice seemed too low, as he spoke to her.

"What?!" She asked in confusion, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Wow.. She's so slow.. YOU, do, the, WORK, GOT... IT?" Austin prompted himself to the desk, sending a laughable grin to his friends.

"Austin! You can't make me do all the work.. Isn't that the point of working together?"

"Oh I'm sorry.. Sure, why not? I'll help you.." Austin didn't look so assured of what he was saying. Instead, he looked like he was going to do the complete opposite..

"Really? Austin, please-"

"Here's your small, poster board! You two can get started, remember this whole project is due by the end of the period!" Ms. Lester grinned at the two students, off she went, turning on her heel, as she walked towards the desk.

"Yeah Ally, good luck on working on it yourself.." Austin sneered, as he laughed all over again.

"Fine Austin.. You know what, I'm going to work on it then.. But if the teacher yells at you, don't blame me.. I tried to encourage you, but you wouldn't listen.." Ally's tone wasn't sounding rude, she sounded more gentle. Since, as you know, Ally was the kind of girl who shared kindness towards people..

"Yeah, yeah.." Austin, again, rolled his eyes, as he fished out a his cell phone from his pocket.

Ally stared at him in disbelief.. She just couldn't understand him.. Why was he always being so rude? The way his attitude was, made her wonder.. How was his family treating him? Could it have been he was raised correctly? Ally wanted resolute with putting her hardest to her work.. Instead of, thinking of Austin.. Since, clearly, the blonde boy wasn't going to be any help to her..

Overall, as time has passed in period one.. Ally dealt with hearing shrieking laughter from the right of her.. It was quite irritating, the way he pointed at her.. Or even poked her by her side.. As well to, calling her such rude, inconsiderate words.. A few times, she would have whispered to him, to stop.. However, he wouldn't even listen..

"Austin! Look, please don't bother me! I'm trying to finish OUR project.. But you aren't helping! Mind your business, will you? I don't want you asking if I had a boyfriend or not.. I don't want to hear your sexual jokes! You are very lucky I'm not telling the teacher that you're not helping.. Just please stop.."

"Ally, Ally, Ally.. Come on, I just wanted to know if you like anyone or not.. Cause' I thought you were staring at me, you know.." Austin raised an eyebrow, sending an flirtatious smile.

Ally felt heat filling her body.. A shade of red forming to her cheeks.. _Wait a minute! Why am I even blushing?! Austin doesn't love me! He's a flirt to all girls, even me! But that doesn't mean he likes me! Stupid me, don't focus on Austin! Focus on your project, you're almost done!_

Ally avoided looking at him, fearing if she did, he would notice her flushed face.. She completed her last finishing touches to the poster.. She smiled satisfied with her work, deciding to hand in her work.. She stood up from her seat, about to walk towards the teacher, when she felt a grip on her shoulder..

"Babe, you know you want me.." Austin's arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her in close to him.

Ally didn't move, she didn't know why didn't, she felt safe.. Feeling comfortable near his arm.. Though, before she can get out of his trance, the teacher already was on her way towards the two of them...

"Austin, Ally, sorry to interrupt your 'affair'.. But-"

"There's no affair!" Ally stepped far from him, having her body released from his arm.

"I see.. Well, are you two done with the project?" Ms. Lester asked, motioning Ally to hand over the small sized poster.

_Well, yes, I FINISHED it.. Since somebody didn't want to help.. He was too busy making fun of me and texting everyone.._

"Well?" Ms. Lester's voice came to Ally's thoughts.

"U-Umm.. Yes, we are done.." Ally smiled slightly, as Ms. Lester stared down at her poster.

"Good job.. You two can rest, there's only ten minutes left until class is over.."

The two students nodded, taking their seats.. Ally, again, avoided eye contact, like she usually would.. She would have pulled out her songbook, to finish her song.. Since, HE was there, she couldn't..

Suddenly, the door opened to Ms. Lester's classroom.. Everyone, of course, looked up to see who it was..

"Hi Ms. Lester, Mr. Miller told me to give this to you.." A voice, which sounded so familiar sounded across the room.

_Dallas?! Dallas?! DALLAS! He's in the same room as me! Oh my gosh! He looks so cute! The way his brown eyes sparkle, and his hair, his everything! _

"Thank you Dallas.." Ms. Lester smiled at him, as he was about to leave the room.

"No problem ma'm.." Dallas grinned as well, as he turned away to walk out of the classroom.

_Oh my gosh! Was he looking at me?! No, no.. Why would he?! I mean Dallas is so nice! He usually was nice to me, but he probably thinks I'm weird.. Since I can never speak whenever he's around.._

There was a sudden, painful poke to her side of her stomach.. She clenched it, her fingers digging into her shirt..

"Ouch!" She looked up, seeing Austin smirking at her.

"So.. You like Dallas?" He asked, his friends as well, were eyeing her.

"Whaaaaaaaat?! Me liking Dallas?! No... Where did you get that idea?" She squealed, as she felt her hands coming to her hair.

_No, stop it Ally! Leave your hair alone! Austin CAN'T know!_

"Yeah right.. This is what you looked like.." Austin imitated the way, she placed her hands against her chin, looking like he was dreamily staring ahead.

"No! I do not! This isn't any of your business anyw-"

"Ohhhhhh! Man, she does like him!" Austin's friend, slapped his hand a high five.

"That's what her damn diary is about!" He chuckled, as he looked over to Ally.

Ally placed her hands to her lap, trying her hardest not to shove her hair to her mouth.. Austin knew when she was scared, since she has done this before in middle school..

After ten minutes passed, the bell rang.. Ms. Lester dismissed the students, reminding them to study for their test..

Ally sighed, knowing this rumor would spread around school.. Of course, she knew Dallas was going to find out.. Then, of course, he would be disgusted, at least that's what she thought.. Either way, Ally went on with her school day, dealing with Austin along the way..

Seven hours with seeing Austin in her classes was quite burdensome for her.. He called out names at her.. He even spoke to Dallas in one of their classes.. Ally only shares two classes with Dallas.. Of course, one of them had to have Austin in it.. Sheets of homework, study guides piled up for her.. Meaning she had to finish her school work at Sonic Boom, as well to writing her music, and dealing with customers as well..

School finally came to an end.. The bell rang.. Ally ran out of the classroom, rushing to her locker.. She twisting her locker combination to the right twice, and once to the left.. The locker opened instantly, she grabbed for her bag, then slammed her locker closed.. She ran out of her school, needing to make it to Sonic Boom.. The mall wasn't so far from her school, so she knew she would make it.. It was only a few minutes away.. She arrived to Sonic Boom, having her father waiting impatiently at the door..

"Hi Daddy.." She grinned at him nervously, as she set her bag aside.

"Pumpkin, you're late.. You were suppose to come here five minutes ago.." He said, pointing to his watch, making sure he was checking his time correctly.

"Sorry.." She apologized, as she ran to the front desk, checking on the cash register.

Mr. Dawson still kept eyeing his watch, still unsure if his watch was correct..

"I'm ready to work!" She smiled at her father, flaring out her arms.

"That's my girl! Okay honey, I'm going to go to the watch store, so they could see if my watch is broken.."

"Okay Dad, have fun.." She rolled her eyes playfully, as she watched her father leave the store.

A few customers came in, wanting to buy an instrument.. Others came in asking her a few questions about the store, then either ended up leaving, or ended up buying something small, like the trumpet stickers with smiley faces..

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, here's your change.." She handed her the last few quarters to the customer.

The customer nodded, then left the store.. Ally waited for another few minutes.. No one happened to be coming in.. So, she decided to multitask with working on homework, and writing new songs..

"HEY! Guess who got a job at the bakery store?" Trish jumped into Sonic Boom, flashing her cupcake suit.

"Heyy! Let me guess, you?!" Ally smiled at her presence, as she stared at her costume.

"Yup! So.. Writing a new song?" Trish asked, as she walked over to her.

"Yeah.. Still need some time on it.. I'm also doing homework.." She said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Dang! You have a lot to do.." She said, quite surprised, as she peered over at the sheets of homework.

"I know.." She sighed, running her hand to her hair.

Sudden barking was heard from the front door.. Shock took over Ally and Trish, as they turned themselves around to see a dog at the doorway..

"Uhhh.. Why is there a dog in this store?" Ally tilted her head, suspicious over to whose the dog's owner.

"I don't know.." Trish was the same as Ally, she as well, eyed the dog.

"MACARONI! I told you to wait!" A red headed boy appeared from out of no where.

"Dez?!" Trish was quite bewildered, seeing him and his dog.

"You guys know each other?" Ally looked at Trish, and the unfamiliar red headed boy.

"Yeah, he's the idiot in my math class.." Trish glared at Dez, her eyes becoming small.

"Yeah.. I'm the pee brain! And this is Macaroni, my dog.." Dez pointed to his dog, who was chasing his tail.

"You named your dog after pasta?"Ally looked at the boy, with a strange face.

"YUP! By the way, did you see any gingerbread or meatballs around?" Dez bent down to the floor, sniffing the ground.

"Uhhh.. no.." She answered, staring at the boy, who was laying on the ground.

"See, told you he's an idiot.." Trish rolled her eyes at the boy in annoyance.

"Dez! I told you, we already have the meatballs and gingerbread!" A new voice was sounded at the door, though, this time, it sounded familiar.

"Hey Austin! And you did?! Good, because Macaroni and I were having a hard time finding them! Right boy?" Dez looked at his dog, his face was dull.

_Austin?! Oh no! Dez is Austin's friend! And he came here! This is NOT GOOD! I better hide! Before he sees me!_

"Trish! Austin's here!" She whispered loudly, ducking down her table.

"Seriously, you're going to hide from him?!"

"YES! He can't see me!" Ally whispered, as she grabbed her hair, pushing them to her mouth.

"Hey Dez, this looks like a pretty cool store.. Can we check it out?" Austin asked his friend, as he gazed over the instruments.

"Sure buddy.." He replied, he stood up, shaking off the dust from his body.

_What?! Oh no, NO! If he sees me here, he might try to terrorize the store! And Dad wouldn't like that!_

"Hey man, check this out!" Austin pointed to whatever he was seeing, that seemed amusing.

_I'm in trouble.._

End Of Chapter Two

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for getting the second chapter out late! I just was busy with my youtube account and with school! :"( I promise to get out the next chapter, ^.^ hopefully it won't take long! ^.^ Please review :) See you soon :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! ^.^ Thank you so much for your kind, wonderful reviews! :D I was so very happy to see these reviews! I would like to respond to a few individuals as well ^.^_

_cicslongwood: Thank you so much for the suggestion! :D I was thinking of using Cassidy from Austin and Ally, but I'll see what I will do! I wouldn't mind using your character either, Jessie seems to be perfect as a mean girl too!_

_Supersweetp: Thank you so much! :D And yes, I decided to have Austin as a bad boy because usually stories with having Austin or Ally a different character brings in a different view to stories! :D I think you're awesome too! :"D Parveena is such a beautiful name by the way! :D_

_Other wonderful reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews! :D Everyone was so very kind to me, and it made me smile! I will definitely continue this story! :D I can't stop saying thank you :D :D Please ask me any questions if you are confused with the story, ^.^ thank you so much again :"D_

_-Mary :D_

Opposites Come Together As One

Chapter 3:

Previously...

"Hey Dez, this looks like a pretty cool store.. Can we check it out?" Austin asked his friend, as he gazed over the instruments.

"Sure buddy.." He replied, he stood up, shaking off the dust from his body.

_What?! Oh no, NO! If he sees me here, he might try to terrorize the store! And Dad wouldn't like that!_

"Hey man, check this out!" Austin pointed to whatever he was seeing, that seemed amusing.

_I'm in trouble.._

Austin walked on by, making his way to one of the instruments, grabbing one of the trumpets.. Dez, as well, followed him.. Neither of the two noticed Trish, or Ally.. (Well, only Dez did, but he forgot that he saw Ally)

"What is this? A sandwich holder? You know, I could use one of those.." Dez's dull face appeared, as he gawked at the instrument.

"Uhhh.. NO! Dude, this is a trumpet!" Austin replied, turning himself to face Dez.

Of course, Austin and Dez knew each other for quite a few years now.. Austin was use to Dez's silly remarks, as well to the way he responds to him.. At first, Austin wasn't so sure if Dez could be his friend.. However, once he realized, Dez was such a wonderful friend, no matter how strange he was, Austin was able to be himself when he was around.. With his other friends, Austin was a different person..

"Trish, TRISH! Over here!" Ally whispered, gesturing her to come to her.

The poor, petite brunette was still hidden behind the counter, not wanting to be seen by Austin.. Since she was, still fearful of what would happen if he was to react to her presence..

"What is it now?!" Trish still stood near the counter, her eyes peered over her friend, who was beneath the table.

"Could you please, PLEASE pretend that you work in Sonic Boom! Maybe you can tell them to leave, if they touch or break anything in this store?!" Ally whispered loudly, pleading for her to listen.

"ALLY?! Are you serious?! It doesn't even look like I work here! See the cupcake outfit?!" Trish pointed to her cupcake suit, particularly trying to get herself out of the situation.

"Please Trish! Please! Do this for me! I can't have Austin see me here! You know he'll bother me! Even worse, ruin the store! And Dad would make me work longer!" Ally exclaimed, as she slightly, lifted her head up the table, to see what the two boys were doing.

"FINE! I'm not only doing this for you, but I'm doing this because I REALLY HATE THEM!" Trish huffed under her breath, her eyes piercing at him.

"Thank you Trish!"

Trish faked a smile, before going over to the boys...

"What are you two idiots doing in this store?!" Trish stomped on over to the two boys, glaring at them.

"Why the hell do you need to know?!" Austin glanced over at Trish, his expression showed he was annoyed.

"Well, I work here, idiot! So, either get something, or GET OUT! You and your stupid friend!" Trish pointed her finger to the door, wanting them to leave.

"Really? Then why are you wearing a stupid cupcake costume?!" Austin crossed his arms, wanting an explanation.

"Pffft! Well, I have two jobs! Unlike you!" Trish scoffed, bopping her head to the side.

"Like I give a damn for it.. Jobs aren't nothing.." Austin turned himself around, no longer needing to face Trish.

"Oooo, Austin! Don't you think Macaroni would want to buy this sandwich holder? It would be perfect!" Dez gazed over at his dog, who was now chasing his own tail.

"It's not a sandwich holder, it's a trumpet!" Austin repeated again, shaking his head at him.

"Can you just make up your mind already?! And leave!? We don't want you here!" Trish stood there, with her hands to her hips, impatient with the two boys.

"And who's we?" Austin, again asked, with an irritating tone, his eyes darted over at Trish.

"Yeah! Who's we?!" Dez chimed in, his head popped up from behind the set of violins.

"I meant me!" Trish rolled her eyes, displeased with this situation.

"Then why did you-"

"Hi All-, Trish, what are you doing here?!" A male's voice was sounded from the doorway of Sonic Boom.

Ally's Point Of View:

_OH no! Dad's here! What am I going to do?! Trish is 'working' here at Sonic Boom, and now Dad's shows up! And now Austin MIGHT FIND OUT I WORK HERE! This is not good! Why couldn't Austin just leave! Now he's going to find out, and probably prank me like he always did in middle school! This is NOT GOOD AT ALL! Here I am, hiding behind the counter having Trish pretend to have a job here! Dad isn't going to be proud at all..._

"Hi Mr. Dawson.." Trish muttered under her breath, as she faked a smile to Ally's father.

Austin and Dez were now eyeing the man who stood at the door of Sonic Boom.. They as well, were giving Trish a suspicious look, seeing Trish acting so nervous..

"Hello Trish, have you seen my daughter around?" Mr. Dawson greeted her with an kind smile, as he set a tiny, sliver bag on the counter.

"Uhhh... YEAH! She's around here, somewhere.." Trish awkwardly responded, as spotted Ally in the corner of the counter.

"Is she upstairs?" Mr. Dawson asked, his eyes darted to the two boys.

"Well.." Trish waved her hand into a circle, her face scrunched up, clearly, unsure of saying anything else.

_Oh I can't make Trish suffer like this! This is all my fault! I have to come out of there! Whether Austin sees me or not! And of course, he will see me, since he isn't blind.._

"Hi Daddy.." Ally poked her head out, rising herself from the counter. Her hands shook very harshly, as she looked at her father with her eyes widen..

"Ally? What were you doing behind the counter?" Mr. Dawson crossed his arms, clearly, wanting an explanation for this situation she was in.

"I was ummm-"

"Mr. Dawson, you see, Ally was just trying to find my earring I dropped on the floor.. And right now, she can't find it.." Trish looked over to Ally, wanting to know if she approved of her excuse.

Ally nodded her head slightly to Trish, letting her know, it was alright..

"Yeah, Dad, sorry about that.. When you came it, it kind of looked like I wasn't there, but I was here the entire time, looking for her earrings.. And, well, we still can't find them.." Ally clasped her hands together, nodding her head, as she eyed Trish.

"Ummm.. okay, sweetie, look, I need to leave now, still you're still covering the shift until six, right?" Mr. Dawson again, checked onto his watch, which was now fixed.

"Yeah.. Pretty much.." Ally replied, as she smoothed out her skirt.

"Okay pumpkin, I'll see you soon.." Mr. Dawson turned away to leave, closing the door behind him.

Ally and Trish waved goodbye to Mr. Dawson.. His figure as disappeared from the distance, as the two girls, sighed in relief..

"Hey.." A voice came from behind Ally, who still stood near the counter.

Ally jumped from the voice, certainly knowing, who it was..

"Austin?! Hi.." Ally's voice quavered, as she breathed uncontrollably.

"So.. You lied.. To me and Dez.." Austin smirked, he was now speaking to Trish.

"Why the hell do you need to know?!" Trish mockingly asked Austin, her arms crossed.

"Well, you did lie.. And now I know, Ally works here.." Austin raised his eyebrow, again, sending a smirk to Ally's direction.

Ally reached for her hair, tugging onto it.. Apparently, whatever she was fearing, was now happening.. She was unable to speak now, since HE now stood there..

"SOOO! Did you guys know, Macaroni here, is a magician?" Dez pointed to his dog, who was now, wearing a cape, and as well, a hat too.

"Idiot.." Trish rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, clearly, disapproving of his actions.

"You good boy.." Dez pat his dog, watching him in awe.

"Okay.. So now that I have c-customers.. I must ask, why you guys are here?" Ally had an questionable tone to her voice, as she spoke to Austin.

"Actually I need to ask you something.." Austin leaned into the counter, his face close to hers.

"And that would be.." Ally took a step back, almost bumping into Trish.

"Do you like music?" Austin seemed serious as he asked this particular question.

"Yes, I mean, who doesn't.. Why are you asking this?" The brunette tilted her head in confusion.

"Nothing.. It's just your Dad owns a music store.. So I thought you might be a singer or something.. Are you?" Austin raised an eyebrow, his eyes ogled into hers.

_What?! Why is he even asking me this?! I mean yes, I can sing and write music, and play the piano.. But there's no way he can know that! He would probably laugh at me if he ever heard me sing! I mean, HELLO, I have stage fright! I can't sing in front of people! It's the only reason why I only sing when I'm alone, and write songs.. _

Austin must have been asking this, only for the reason of the two of them sharing a chorus class together.. Evidently, he wanted to know if she could sing, play music..

"Whaaaaaat?! No! I don't do that kind of stuff.. I mean I like to sing, but I can't even sing.. But my dad is into playing the instruments, but that's pretty much it.." Ally turned herself around, to only have her back facing him.

"What about your Mom?"

Ally couldn't seem to answer him at this point.. Ever since her mother passed away, she never really spoken of her to anyway.. Even to her father, it was just to devastating to speak of her.. Trish knew about her death, as well, but she never talks about her Mom with her either..

"Well, anyway, can you just tell me why you're here?" Ally walked towards the instruments, making sure everything was in order.

Austin's Point Of View:

_What the hell?! Did she not hear me or something?! I just asked about her Mom and she just asks me why I'm here! Does she have issues or something?!_

"Uhh.. hello, did you not just hear me?" I asked her, jumping onto the counter to sit down.

"There is no sitting on the tables! That is why we have cushioned couches!" She tells me, pointing to the area, acting as if I were a two year old.

"Yeah, so.." I didn't give a damn on what she was saying anyway.

"Austin! Is there a reason why you're here? You need to tell me, otherwise, Trish might end up slapping Dez any minute.." Ally's eyes scurried to her right, her hands frantically shaking.

_Whatever.. If she doesn't want to tell me, fine.. I don't give a shit.. She's just probably to scared of telling me anything.. _

"Yeah, whatever.. Why are you asking me this? Is it that you don't want me here?" Austin jumped off the counter, leaning onto it instead.

"Whaaaaaaat?! No, where did you get that idea?! I just wanted to know, if you wanted any particular instrument.. I mean, do you even have that kind of money?" Ally placed her two hands against her hips, wanting an answer from him.

"Pfffft! It doesn't matter if I have money or not! None of your beeswax woman!" Austin crossed his arms again, smirking at her again.

"Austin! I'm not trying to take your money.. But, if you want, you can by the trumpet and violin stickers! They're only a dollar!" Ally walked towards the counter, picking up the stickers, grinning at the blonde boy.

"Really? Stupid stickers? HELL NO!" Austin's face became dull, as his face filled with boredom.

"Why?! They're cute, they have cute smiles on their faces and- OOF!" Ally was knocked towards the floors from a flying obstacle.

"Owww! What in the name of pickles was that?!" Ally held her head with her dainty hand, her legs were sprawled all over the floor.

There, a shaped certain brown ball from a faint distance, it was placed on the floor.. A football.. It came out of no where..

Ally's Point Of View:

_Where did that come from?! I know it wasn't Austin because he's right there.. Unless if he has an evil clone! Either way, it must have came from-_

"Sorry Ally! Trish was trying to take my football! I meant to throw it at her, but I threw it at you.." Dez's hand came to his back of his head, he nervously shifted his eyes to the floors.

"Ally?! Are you okay?!" Trish, now stood beside her friend, her knees to the floor, as she bent down to see if she was alright.

"I-I'm fine.. Don't worry.." Ally stood up, feeling her body jolting from side to side.

Laughter escaped from Austin's lips, as he pointed to Ally, who was holding the counter, to hold herself still, from keeping herself from collapsing to the floor again..

_Why does he have to keep laughing at me?! Everything I do is considered 'funny'! Am I that embarrassing?! _

"Shut up Austin! You're such a jerk!" Trish shouted to him, a scowl formed on her face.

"For laughing and having a sense of humor.. Thanks!" Austin responded with an sarcastic tone, along with an sneering face.

"It's fine Trish, don't worry.. Let him go.. There's a customer coming.." Ally's eyes fell back to her songbook, realizing she still needed to finish her song, as well, her homework too.

"ALLY!" Trish poked Ally to the side, needing her attention.

"Trish! Not now, we can't make Austin and Dez leave! I have an customer coming!" Ally was now searching for her pencil to write with, she knelt down on her knees, to check in the drawers of the counter.

"It's not any customer Ally, it's DALLAS!" Trish hissed, motioning her friend to stand up.

"WHAT?!" Ally squealed, about to stand up. Instead, her head was slammed against the counter, having her groan in pain..

"Owwww!" Ally's hands came to her forehead, she rubbed it slowly, sighing to herself.

"Hey, you okay Ally?" A voice came to her ears, that voice that made her shiver.

_Dallas?! Oh my gosh, he's here! And he asked if I was okay?! I have to act natural! This is the first time he talked to me for a long time! And he knows my name?!_

"Pshh.. Yeah, I'm fine.." Ally waved her hand to the air, assuring him, she was alright.

"Yeah, right! Either she hit her head to hard, or she's blind!" Austin whispered out loudly, enough for Dallas to hear as well.

"Uhhhh.. is he your boyfriend?" Dallas gave Austin a eccentric look, clearly, wondering why the blonde boy was acting this way.

"HUH?! N-No! Not at all!" Ally shook her head furiously, her hands clasped together, as she stared straight ahead.

"Okay then.." Dallas smiled at her slightly, his eyes darted over to Dez, who was pulling out a glass vase from his bag.

"Soooo... did you see that crazy story on the news?" Ally nervously grinned, crossing her arms together.

"What story?" Dallas asked, with an innocent tone.

"U-Uhhhh... which one were you talking about?" Ally's voice changed into a funny tone.

"I wasn't.. You brought it up?" Dallas became confused, unsure of what she was saying.

Austin, Trish, and even Dez as well, gave Ally a funny look.. Clearly, Ally was unable to speak with Dallas.. From the corner of Ally's eye, she noticed Austin about to laugh at her..

"I know right.." Ally began to laugh, only, it was an awkward, nervous laugh.

Awkward silence took over the two.. The only sound heard, was Austin's chuckling.. Ally was so unsure of what to do next.. Dallas was staring at Ally, as well, not saying another word..

_WHY?! Why does Austin have to be here to laugh at me?! Dallas is probably thinking I'm stupid for acting so funny! Maybe I am just a laughing stock.. What am I going to do?!_

"Well, u-ummm.. Dallas, is there anything you need?" Ally swallowed, her eyes widen slightly, as she played with her fingertips.

"No, no, it's fine.. Thanks anyway, Ally.. I'll see you later.." Dallas turned away to leave, he grinned his charming smile, before leaving the store.

As soon as the boy left, Ally sighed dreamily.. Her hands intertwining together.. If this were a cartoon, her eyes would have transformed into heart shaped eyes..

"Wow.. Seriously, _OH DALLAS, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU NEED?! I LOVE YOU!_" Austin's voice interrupted her trance, his voice was so high, very girly like.

"Whaaaaat?! Austin?! I didn't say such a thing! I wasn't flirting, and I certainly DID NOT say that!" Ally was quite offended from the boy, and from his actions as well.

"You sounded so freakin' desperate! _OH DALLAS, GIVE ME A KISSY KISSY!_" Austin put up an even higher, a woman like sound, as well to making kissing noises to Ally.

"Oh gosh! I never did that! I never would do that! And, and stop! With those loud noises!" Ally covered her ears, hating to deal with his obnoxious behavior.

"Can't believe it! You're that stupid around people! It's no wonder you barely can talk with me, I mean, I am handsome.." Austin whipped his hair, grinning his attractive smile.

_Stop it, Austin! Oh Ally, why can't you say that out aloud! Tell him to leave! He shouldn't be wasting his time here with you! Oh, but I can't.. I just can't seem to yell, he just won't listen to me anyway, I just know it.._

"Dude, she's that speechless.." Austin laughed out loud, as he spoke to Dez, pointing to Ally.

"Shut up Austin!" Trish blurted, clearly, not afraid to yell to him.

"Why don't you bitch?!" Austin snapped back, his eyes piercing to hers, his face filled with irriation.

This, evidently, had Ally stand up straight tall.. She didn't like his disturbing language, or his attitude either..

"Austin, can you please not yell at Trish like that, please?" Ally mumbled, her voice was quite shaky.

"You said please twice! You're that stupid! Yo, Dez! Let's get the hell out of here! I don't want to deal with crap here!" Austin tilted his head to the right, meaning to Ally.

"Fine.. I mean Macaroni is getting bored anyway.. Come on, Macaroni!" Dez connected the leash to his dog's collar, not seeming to notice Austin's rude, inconsiderate comment to Ally.

After about a moment, the red head, and the blonde boy, was gone.. The only two who stood near the cash register was Ally and Trish.. Trish turned to the brunette, who felt irrelevant with herself..

"Ally?! Seriously, can you at least ACT a little more meaner?! Stop being so nice!" Trish slammed her hand towards the counter table, having the poor girl startled.

"I-I'm so sorry.. I just, I just don't know, if I can do that.. He's just so mean, to powerful.." Ally now felt tears clinging to her lashes, her hands flew to her face.

_NO, NO STOP IT ALLY! Don't you start crying! Great, maybe Dad was right, I do cry over little __things! Which is why I'm so stupid! _

"He's NOT superman! Ally, come on, don't cry! He's not worth your tears! He's a idiotic jerk!" Trish leaned in, giving her friend a tight, warming hug.

"He's just so mean though.. I don't get why he hates me so much.. I haven't done anything to the guy.. He just won't leave me alone.." Ally wiped away her tears, as she stared at the floor.

"I know.. Don't worry, I'll get him later for you.. Right now, you should call your Dad, so you can leave and come to my house!"

"Trish, I have another hour here.. Plus, I need to complete my chemistry homework! And finish my song!" Ally was now peering over her sheets of homework, also her songbook as well.

"Yeah, yeah, YEAHHHH! I get it! Have you ever heard of working on the bus to school? DUHH! Now, come on, let's go! We're going to my house, to watch movies and eat ice cream!"

Ally knew if she argued with Trish, it would only make matters worse.. Ally decided to make her phone call to her father, promising him to work an extra hour for the next day.. He agreed to it, thinking it was all fair.. He as well, told her to close up the store.. She thanked him, hanging up her phone.. She as well, put up the 'Closed' sign, meaning, of course, the store would be closed for the day..

"OKAY! Can we go now?" Trish crossed her arms waiting, quite impatient.

"Yes.. But I'm not doing my homework on the bus, I'm doing it late to night.." Ally assured her friend, who rolled her eyes at her.

"YEAH, YEAH! Come on, get your things! We're leaving!" Trish didn't even bother to wait, instead, she grabbed Ally's bag, and dragged her friend out of the store.

_Well, at least I can get my mind off Austin and my homework.. I'm just going to finish my homework at home, and finish writing my song for tomorrow.. _

End Of Chapter 3

_Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I apologize again for getting this out late.. But I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review :D Also, I will do my best to update sooner! The next chapter will come out, I promise! :D Thank you so much again! :D _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I just wanted to say it again, that I am so so sorry for uploading chapter as chapter 3 by accident :"( I hope you all can forgive me, I didn't really get much reviews after that, only people telling me I posted chapter 1 :( Again, I'm so sorry, I hope everyone enjoys chapter 4, really, I am so sorry for making such a stupid mistake, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^.^ Thank you so much ^.^ :D_

_-Mary :D_

Opposites Come Together As One

Chapter 4:

Class has been in session for about fifteen minutes.. Fifth period, _Geometry_, Ally sits there, already finished with the mathematical problems.. Her hands rest against her chin, as she gazed across the room, at Dallas.. Who seemed to be struggling with the problems on the sheet, he was fidgeting with his pencil, tapping it against the paper.. At this recent moment, Ally was writing into her songbook.. Not writing songs, but writing about Dallas..

_Dear songbook, _

_You should see how cute Dallas looks! The way is brown eyes look so nervous, he is having trouble with the worksheet.. I guess he doesn't understand exterior angles and interior angles.. They are so simple, so easy to do.. Poor Dallas, he doesn't seem to know what he's doing! But he looks so CUTE looking all confused.. I just wish I can go over to him and tell him all the answers.. So he can smile at me that beautiful smile, and then thank me.. But NO! I can't! First of all, that would be cheating.. And second, and I can't even talk to him! I don't even know how to talk to him.. But he is the sweetest guy ever, I just wish he noticed me.. We would be perfect for each other, though he can't see that.. It's just disappointing.. Well, I got to go.. Ms. Wilson is about to go over the answers soon!_

She closed her songbook, setting it aside onto her desk.. Still gazing over at Dallas, her eyes wandering at him.. _AWWWW! He smiled at me! Oh wait a minute, I must be daydreaming! Right? _Ally shook off her silly thoughts, forcefully shoving her songbook into her bag, clearing her desk of all supplies..

"One more minute class! Then we're going over this!" Ms. Wilson announced, her head shot up, as she looked over at the students to see who was still working.

_Aww.. I just feel so bad for Dallas.. He still is working on the sheet.. It only had about seventeen problems on it.. It wasn't that much work.. Maybe Dallas can stay after school for extra help.. Maybe I should tell him that.. WAIT NO! I can't! I would sound so stupid and-_

A sudden sharp object came flying towards her direction, from behind her, though Ally didn't seem to notice it coming her way, it came in, the tip of it, hitting hard against her head..

"Owww!" She mumbled to herself, she held her hand to her head, her fingertips smoothing her hair.

Chuckling muffled sounds came from behind her.. She sighed, knowing her threw that PENCIL towards her head.. She turned around, her face shown with a frown, disapproving of his actions.. Austin. Of course, it was him, he was sitting there, with a bunch of other friends, pointing to her, laughing..

"Austin! That wasn't funny! Could you please stop?!" Ally whispered, her eyes blinking constantly, feeling her head still in pain.

"Please, that was nothin'.." Austin rolled his eyes, smirking at her.

"It was! You hurt me and I.. I am not happy about that.." Ally set the pencil onto her desk, certainly, she wasn't going to return it to him.

"Wow, who gives a damn anyway?" Austin shrugged his shoulders, laughter coming from him again.

"I do not like the way you're treating me, okay? If you hate me this much, then leave me alone.." Ally turned back into her seat, her arms were crossed, as she glanced upon her desk impatiently.

_I just want to go over this math sheet already! How long is Ms. Wilson going to make me wait?! Austin might end up killing me by the end of the period!_

"Ally.. Ally.. Ally, I never did hate you.. In fact, I like you.." Austin sent a flirtatious smirk towards her direction, his eyebrows raised.

_Don't fall for it Ally! He's lying! You know he is, though he does sound quite convincing.. But I'm not going to believe it!_

Either way, Ally did have blush reveal onto her cheeks.. Though, Ally didn't show it, her hair swooped down her face..

"I like you too, but not that way! You're rude to me, so you do hate me! You are lying! I won't believe you, I WON'T-"

"I knew it, you always did LIKE me.." Austin leaned in, close from behind of, his face nearer to hers.

She could almost feel his breath down her neck.. She felt frigid at that moment, cold air.. She didn't understand why he would sit so close to her like that.. Fear stuck her, unsure of what to do next.. Ally scooted farther away from him, her eyes slightly widen..

"AUSTIN?! Don't say such things out loud, I-"

"Ally, it seems that you would like to speak with the whole class? Would you like to go up to the board to do a problem?" Ms. Wilson interrupted, as she stood close to Ally's desk.

"Ummm.. YES, well, uhhh.. no, uhh-"

"YEAH! She does!" Austin chimed in, interrupting Ally at mid sentence.

"Whaaaaat?! No, I mean to say no, I-"

"Go on ahead, Ally.. Give it your best shot.." Ms. Wilson patted her shoulder, a devious grin was shown upon her face.

_Don't get me wrong! I love solving geometry problems, especially when it comes to measuring angles! But, when it comes to solving problems with Ms. W, it's no fun.._

"Okay.." Ally mumbled, snatching her sheet from her desk.

In a few moments, she was already standing near the board, the black marker in her dainty hand, having her eyes darting back and forth, as she solved the first problem..

_I do get the answers correct.. She just would tell me to hurry up, when makes me sound so slow and stupid.. I even have fright in front of people... Having eyes glued to the back of your head is no fun! I just hate being in the center of attention! That's why I can't sing in front of people!_

"Miss Dawson, we are waiting for you, get it going now.." Ms. Wilson tapped her strong finger nails over the desk, having Ally hearing it in a faint distance.

"Sorry.." Ally whispered, her hand shaking intensely, as she wrote down the answer.

Laughter was heard from the back.. She, certainly knew herself, she could hear Austin's laughter most out of everyone else.. She wondered if Dallas has ever laughed at her.. Though, she wasn't quite sure of it..

"She's like Dad, slow as shit.." Austin blurted out loud, enough for everyone to hear, including Ally herself.

Ally sighed, finally, completing the last of the mathematical problem.. She set the marker to its place, walking back to her seat..

_Why does he always have to embarrass me?! Now Dallas probably thinks I'm stupid! How am I going to face him now?! He's going to laugh at me! Austin does hate me, such a liar he is! I can't stand him sometimes! He thinks all girls really like him?! He may be good looking, but I only like him as a person! He doesn't get that, I like a lot of people, I don't hate on people! Can't he get that through his head?! Now Dallas is going to laugh at me, and Austin is going to tell him I like him.. He probably found out though, and now, Dallas is going to hate me for liking him.. This is just great.._

Ally slumped into her seat, her hands arose from her side, she placed her fingers over her forehead, rubbing it slowly as the teacher checked onto the board..

"Very good Ally, very good.." Ms. Wilson sent her a thumbs up, signaling to other students to write the answer down.

Ally nodded her head at her, knowing to herself, most of her answers are going to be correct.. Therefore, meaning, she wouldn't have to make any such marks onto her paper..

"Show off.." Austin fake coughed from the back, referring to Ally.

Ally turned herself around slightly, sending him a frown, disapproving of his actions.. Sighing again, turning herself back into her seat..

_I want to get out of here! Why do people have to laugh at me?! I'm not a joke, I am a normal person! Can't everyone see that?! Well, maybe not normal, but I'm just the same.. I need the same treatment too! I guess I won't be getting that from THEM.._

Soon enough, other students went up to the board, writing down their answers as well.. Most of them were finishing their problems correctly.. As to others, they made only slight mistakes on theirs.. Or, they as well, completed the problem wrong, by barely righting any such angles onto the board.. After another thirty minutes passed, the bell rang, having students being dismissed from class..

"Ally, may I have a word with you, please?" Ms. Wilson spoke out, her voice frightening Ally, as she was packing her supplies into her bag.

"Y-Yes.." She squeaked, as looked up at her teacher, slightly afraid.

Her eyes darted to Dallas, standing next to Ms. Wilson.. Both were waiting patiently for her to come to the front desk.. Ally decided to leave her things alone, since she knew Ms. Wilson wasn't going to wait any longer..

_I wonder why Dallas is here still! Is he going to tell me or something?! Oh no, what if he thinks I'm staring at him too much?! What if he is telling on me for that?! Oh no, oh no, NO! I just can't face him like this.._

Ally took a few steps towards the teacher and Dallas, having an uneasy smile on her face.. Her hands were slapped together, as she lost eye contact with them both..

"I will be giving you two a pass for your next class, okay? So don't worry about being late.." Ms. Wilson reminded them, having the two students nod their heads in response.

"The reason why I brought you two here, is because of this.. Ally, you are one of my best students, you're doing very well in this class.." Ms. Wilson explained, holding a pause, needing to continue.

_But... And... What?! 'You need to stop staring at Dallas!' Okay, I get it, you can say it, just say it, and get it over with!_

"As for Dallas, you aren't passing in this class.. You need a tutor, and that tutor, is going to be Ally.." Ms. Wilson placed her hand onto Ally's shoulder, gazing over to Dallas.

"Oh, really? Tutoring? So, I'm not in trouble, right?" His eyes blinking, his stance was quite straight.

"No.. I never said you were.. You're just being tutored by Ally so you ran raise your grades up.."

"Okay good.." Dallas felt relief taken upon him.

_So... he is okay with me tutoring him?! I just hope so! I really like him, maybe this can be the time I can have him feel the same way for me too.._

"Alright you two, plan a time for each other when to meet up, and I will write your passes.." Ms. Wilson walked back to her desk, grabbing a few slips of paper.

Dallas gazed over at Ally, who, apparently, was already staring at the boy.. He smiled at her, flipping his hair out of his eyes.. He walked over to her, needing to speak with her..

"Hey Ally.. When are you free for tutoring?"

_He's talking to me! Oh goodness, what I can I say?! Maybe we can go to the library or something?! Or, or, my house, or his house.. I don't know! _

"I, well, you, well- I think, y-you know, we can go to the.. library.. O-OR, if you want, we can-"

"Oh that's perfect! My Mom works there! We can both meet there at the library!" He pronounced the word library wrong, having Ally's left eye wince.

_I hate when people say that word wrong... Awww.. But it's so cute on the way Dallas says it! Come on Ally, act cool!_

"Oh well, t-that's great.. Yeah, I can meet you there, a-and yeah, tutor.." Ally stuttered, placing her hands on her hair, smoothing it down slowly.

"Great, I'll see you there at four.. Four is good?" Dallas asked, grabbing for his book bag, which was set down aside his desk.

"Yes.." Ally nodded her head, still shaking, as well to being nervous.

"See you later then.." Dallas slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbing the pass from Ms. Wilson, and headed out of the classroom.

"B-Bye.." Ally waved slightly at him, as she as well, slowly bent down to reach for bag, still not believing what had just happened.

She stood there, her hands flying to her face, as she breathed heavily, uncertain if Dallas really had talked to her.. She couldn't believe it, the boy she loved for four to five years is being tutored by her..

_I can't believe Dallas is seeing me after school! I mean I better stay focused and do my best to help him, I'm not even sure if I'll be working well with him.. What if I start to stutter or something?! He might get annoyed and leave me! No, no, I will do fine, I just need to-_

"Miss Dawson, you need to head to class now.. I like having you here, but you can't just stand there.. Come on now, I have been holding onto to your pass for the past five minutes.." Ms. Wilson's voice broke into Ally's thoughts, she flounced the pass to her desk.

"S-Sorry Ms. Wilson, just got lost with my mind.. I-I will be going now.." Ally picked up her pass, adjusting her bag onto her shoulder, leaving the classroom.

Classes went on throughout the long hours.. Ally kept her focus onto her classes.. Doing her best to achieve her goals she set out for herself this year.. Even though Austin sometimes stood in the way, bashing such words at her, she still worked her hardest.. Austin didn't even pay attention to any such vocab words that were said into English class, he didn't even bother to listen in Chemistry class either.. All he did was either take out his phone, to send other messages to his friends.. Or slept in class, or spoke out loudly with his friends.. AND, said such snide comments to Ally, making her sink into her seat of embarrassment..

Either way, these past long hours have came in with homework being assigned.. As well to ending the day, for students have stacks of homework to finish by the next day.. Ally arrived at home on the bus, having to hear Austin bicker with one of the students on the bus.. He not only did have friends, but he as well fought with other kids.. Strong hateful words were thrown at the enemy's face, or even violence too.. Ally despised the way he treated other students.. Though, sometimes they were mean to him too.. That day he almost punched the short, loud mouthed kid.. Luckily the bus driver stepped in, stopping the furious blonde boy from hitting the boy..

"Daddy, I'm home!" Ally stepped into her house, placing her bag aside, closing the door from behind her.

"Hey Pumpkin! Are you available now for Sonic Boom?" Mr. Dawson asked, as he bent down near the couch, searching for something particular.

"Ummm.. Actually no, Dad, I-, wait what are you doing?!" Ally bent down to her father's level, peering at the floor with him.

"What I always do! Find money to save up! Quarter!" Mr. Dawson exclaimed, reaching for the coin, which was distant from his hand.

"Dad! What's the difference-"

"Honey, I already told you twenty five cents really does count, it does make a difference.." Mr. Dawson stood up, tossing the coin into a jar, which was filled with a few bills, and coins.

"Okay, okay.. Well, Dad, I can work for six, not now.. Is that okay?" Ally bit her lip, unsure of her father was going to accept her choice.

"Why can't you do it now?" Her father asked, with a calming tone, not seeming to sound offended.

"I need to tutor somebody at the library in a hour.." Ally explained, as she swished her foot against the floor, her eyes appearing at her ankle boots.

"And that someone is..." Mr. Dawson questioned her, wanting a response.

"Dallas, from school.. Remember you met him at the cell phone accessory court, when you bought a new cell phone case.." Ally tried jogging his memory, wanting to to just approve of her missing the shift.

"Right, he's kind of nice.. Fine, you can come at six thirty, don't be late.." Mr. Dawson turned his attention back to his jar, still needing to fill it up.

"Thank you Daddy, I'll be there!" Ally ran out of the living room, heading upstairs to her room.

A hour of writing her song, which she finally finished pasted by.. Also, she did accomplish her homework, she managed finishing it before four thirty.. Ally smiled to herself, satisfied with her work, and her song.. Proud to be heading on over to the library to see Dallas.. She couldn't wait to see him, even if she was quite nervous..

"Bye Dad! I'll see you at six!" Ally gathered her mathematical supplies, sliding her hand next to the door knob.

"Wait honey! Here, catch!" Mr. Dawson chucked the medal, golden keys towards Ally.

"Dad!" Ally squealed, as the keys missed her hands, making a clinking noise to the wooden floor.

"Sorry honey! Here you go! Good luck with Dallas!" Mr. Dawson picked up the keys for the store, handing them over to Ally.

"Thank you! Bye Daddy!" She closed the door behind her, taking a short walk down to the library which happened to be near by the mall.

Ally arrived there within ten minutes.. She placed her supplies onto a table, seating herself onto a chair, waiting for the boy patiently.. Dallas should be coming soon, that's to according to Ally's watch.. She tapped her fingers against the table nervously, thinking the boy ditched her after those few moments that passed by..

"Hey Ally.." A voice that sounded so sweet to ears sounded from behind her.

Ally rotated herself around the chair, to face the boy, who was smoothing his hand onto his hair.. His eyes glanced over at her, having some sort of spark onto his eye.. A grin formed onto his face..

"H-Hi Dallas.." She responded, gripping her hand against the chair, wanting to act as typical person would.

"Hey, thanks for coming.." Dallas walked over to the table she was seating at, pulling a chair, seating himself near Ally.

"I-It's n-no problem, really.." Ally uttered out her words, as she began fidgeting with her pencil.

She smiled at the boy sheepishly, as she stared at the boy, beginning to realize he was seated quite close to her..

_He... He smells like a summer breeze! Oh my goodness, I remember writing about that in seventh grade in my songbook! I can't believe he still smells the same! Dallas is so cute! With his big brown kind eyes, oh I just love him! Why can't he love me too?! This would only happen in my dreams.._

"Hello Ally? Are you there?" Dallas eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she was alright.

"Y-Yes.. Oh, are you trying to play knock knock jokes? I know so many of them! Do you want to hear one?"

"Uhhh.. sure.." He answered, confused, unsure of with his answer.

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Cargo BEEP BEEP!" Ally bursted out laughing, slapping her hands against the table, wishing for the boy to laugh or chuckle along too.

Instead, he smiled a little, watching Ally with his eyes.. No sudden movement was shown either.. Evidently, this had Ally worry a little..

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess it wasn't that funny.." Ally felt slight guilt arising inside her, wishing she never did say such a joke.

"Don't worry Ally, it's fine.." Dallas shrugged his shoulders, as if none of this were a big deal.

Ally nodded her head slowly.. Unsure of believing the boy, thinking the opposite.. _Dallas is probably getting annoyed from me! I'm so stupid for making stupid jokes!_

"Okay, well, let's get working, shall we?" Ally grinned at the boy, as she set the math textbook onto the desk, fishing her binder out of her bag as well.

"Well, uhhh.. Sorry Ally, I forgot my things at home.." Dallas rested a hand behind his neck, rubbing it slowly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, w-would you like to read from my book?" Ally shuddered at the thought of him rejecting her offer.

"Yeah, sure.." Dallas scooted closer to her, enough for her to smell his minty breath.

_Oh my gosh! Dallas wants to share a textbook with me! And he's sitting right next to me! I can't believe it! Does this mean- NO, stop it Ally, you are here to tutor the boy, not get a boyfriend!_

Ally asked Dallas the problems he didn't understand, having the boy explain what was confusing him.. Ally wrote down some examples from the textbook, having Dallas solve the problems.. After about five minutes, Dallas was half way through it, seeming to get the concept of the problems..

"Hey.." An unaccepted voice was heard from behind the two students.

_What?! Oh my gosh, NO! It can't be him, it just can't be him.. No, no, I must be hallucinating, he's probably not here.._

"Ally, what is he doing here?" Dallas whispered, certainly not wanting Austin to hear.

"I can hear you Dall-ASS, I'm here to be tutored by Ally.." Austin raised his eyebrow, his eyes darting to her.

Dallas looked at the blonde boy, with widen eyes, clearly, offended from his rudeness.. He shook his head at him, not bothering to reply back to him..

"W-What?! No, no, Austin, this must be some kind of joke! I'm here to only tutor Dallas! And that, by the way, is his REAL name!" Ally crossed her arms, tilting her head at Austin's direction.

"Like I give a damn about that.. MOM forced me off my ass to come here, so start tutoring me, or your life will be hell by the next day.." Austin slumped into the chair, next to Ally, his eyes almost like daggers.

"Austin.. I-I don't understand, Ms. Wilson told me to just tutor Dallas, not you!" Ally exclaimed, unsure of believing him.

"You don't see me strollin' around the library everyday, do you? Ms. Wilson TOLD me at the end of the day, to come here! So I'm here! Just get this shit over with!" He declared, as if he was ruling over her life.

"U-Ummm.. okay, Austin, did you bring anything?" Ally eyed Dallas for a moment, as she said this.

"No.. Didn't know we had to bring anything.." Austin rolled his eyes in annoyance, as he tapped the table with his hands, as if it were drums.

"Well, I'm already sharing the textbook with Dallas, so I will explain the directions to you, and you will solve one of these problems.. Here's some paper, now get started on it.. Copy down the problems.." Ally shifted the textbook slightly to the right, so he could write them down.

As Austin did what he was told, Ally explained the problems, reminding the boy not to do such silly mistakes..

"Okay, okay, I got it.." Austin broke into her sentence, no longer wanting to listen to her.

Ally nodded her head, turning her attention back onto Dallas.. Who happened to be sitting there, watching Ally, at the moment..

"U-Umm.. did you finish?" Ally asked, with a slight nervous tone to her voice.

"Oh, uhhh.. yeah.. It was kind of hard, but I followed everything you said, so yeah, here.." Dallas handed Ally his paper, eyeing her sudden movements.

She slowly reached for the paper, placing it onto the table, her eyes scanned over the paper, making sure he answered everything correctly.. Dallas waited, eager, yet patiently for the girl to finish looking over his problems..

"Great job, Dallas! You got every single one right! See, I told you that you were awesome!" Ally grinned at Dallas, who was now beaming as well.

"Thanks Ally! I would be nothing without you and your help!"

Ally's cheeks changed into a darker shade of red, as she smiled at the boy shyly, who happened to be smiling down at her as well..

_Awwwww... Dallas is just so sweet! I didn't know he would say such nice things like that! He's so cute!_

"It's no problem, I'm happy I can help.." Ally couldn't help but to grin at the boy again, her hands rested against her chin

"Hey, Ally, you know-"

"YOOOO! Sorry to bother your LOVE MOMENTS, but ALLY YOU need to HELP ME!" Austin interrupted Dallas, who was now slightly glaring at Austin.

Ally, as well, fell slightly angered from the blonde boy, who was now giving her a goofy smile towards Ally's direction..

"Yes, Austin?" Ally had irritated tone to her voice, as she glanced over at the boy.

Dallas crossed his arms, annoyance shown through his eyes, as he watched the blonde boy tapping his pen vigorously against the table..

"See, if I got this right.." Austin slapped his paper against the table, for Ally to see.

Ally rolled her eyes, as she peered over the sheet.. Apparently, Austin had that silly look on his face, which meant he was trying not to giggle.. The paper was shown with only her hand writing, no such writing from him.. Therefore, meaning, the boy didn't even try to solve any of the problems.. There was no such mark onto the paper, not even his name..

"Austin! You didn't even do anything!" Ally's hands flew into the air, unable to look at the boy, as he still kept laughing.

"Yeah, I was, I was watching you TWO idiots, FLIRTING.. And he can't even do it right!" Austin slapped his hand against the table, laughter escaping from his lips.

"Austin, we weren't doing such a thing, Dall-"

"Dude, you're just sick in the head! Look, Ally, I gotta go!" Dallas stood up from the table, snatching his bag from his chair, turning himself around to exit.

_Austin is just so rude! Why is he ruining my moments with Dallas! We weren't flirting, we were both just studying, and talking.. Why does Austin have to ruin everything?! He's just such a rude person! I can't let Dallas leave!_

"Dallas, wait! Don't leave!" Ally, as well, stood up, following the boy, taking his arm, not wanting him to leave.

"What?! What do you want?!" Dallas yanked his arm out of her grip, rage shown in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry.. I just don't want you to go, because of Austin.. I just-"

"Ally, I'm fine, really.. Don't worry, sorry I yelled.. I need to go.." Dallas kept his hand clenched onto the door handle, his eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh, okay.. Bye Dallas.." Ally rubbed her arms, turning herself away from him, sighing silently, yet, heavily to herself.

Dallas pulled the door open, slamming it behind him.. Even though this was his mother's library, it was probably likely for him to leave whenever he wanted to.. Otherwise, she would have said something..

Ally shoved her hair into her mouth, afraid to face the blonde boy, who was still sitting at the table, with his feet resting against the table, probably sending the latest messages..

_Austin always has to ruin everything! How could he do this to me?! Dallas was actually TALKING to me for the first time, and then HE has to come in and SPOIL everything for me! Dallas and I could have at least been friends by now! But NO, AUSTIN steps in, and changes everything around! Nothing ever goes right whenever he is around!_

Ally sighed in disappointment, taking up her courage to speak with Austin.. No yelling at the boy, but to try to have a steady, calm, collected conversation.. She walked back to him, seating herself next to the boy, slapping her dainty hands against her forehead, still frustrated with Austin..

"Look, Austin-"

"Yeah, babe?" Austin chimed in, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I don't appreciate what you were doing to me and Dallas.. Dallas and I were actually starting to talk to each other for once and-"

"HA, bitch, you lied to me! You do like him! I knew it, you thought you could just get away with it, huh?!"

"Austin, stop it! I do NOT! I never did, what are you saying?!" Ally's voice sounded muffled, almost mute.

"Yeah, sure you don't! It's so obvious that you do!" Austin couldn't help but to laugh all over again.

"Austin! I don't! I just, look, we n-need to get back to studying!" Ally desperately wanted to change the subject, even though she really did have to tutor Austin.

"Why study? We can just hangout at the corner and-"

"No! Austin, I'm not staying at some corner with you!" Ally's face was now filled with fear, paleness was shown as well.

"Oh babe, you know you want to.." Austin raised his eyebrows, sending a flirtatious smile towards her.

"Austin, stop it!" Ally blushed, trying to hide her face into her hands.

"You're that-"

"Stop it! Austin, I need to tutor you! If you don't get these problems right, you won't pass the next test! And it will be all my fault if you don't! Ms. Wilson will get mad at me and-"

"Sounds like you have a lot in your mind.. Too bad I can't help, BYE!" Austin jumped up from his chair, escaping the library.

"Austin, wait, don't leave!" Ally practically shouted over the library, she stood up from her seat.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" A group of students hushed, placing their fingers against their lips.

"S-Sorry.." She stuttered, her face was now filled with fear once again.

_What am I going to do?! Dallas will be the one with the knowledge tomorrow and Austin won't be! Ms. Wilson is going to kill me! What am I going to do?! I'm DEAD MEAT! The test is tomorrow!_

End Of Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the reviews! Once again, I'm so sorry for posting chapter 1 instead of chapter 3! Chapter 3 is out, and so is this one! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I will do my best update soon! :D Thank you so much! Please review if you would like! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! ^.^ I understand if anyone wants to shoot me in the head now.. I know, it's been 2 months from posting! I am so sorry! Aside that, please let me tell everyone, Merry Christmas, happy holidays! I hope everyone had a wonderful time with family and friends! December is usually a time I'm very busy on, I focus on Christmas, because it's my favorite holiday ^.^ I had a lot of fun that month! And Happy New Years to all as well! ^.^ 2013 wow! I can't believe it happened! Anyway, back to my apologies, I am really so sorry for not posting chapter 5 until now! :( I didn't even have time to post on youtube on December either.. So I'm probably getting double the hate on fanfiction and youtube :( Please forgive me, I'm so sorry! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! I must now respond to a few people! :D People that like me, and HATE me :(_

_MandyMayR5: Thank you so much! Sorry for posting late! I hope you enjoy chapter 5! By the way, I love your profile picture! :D_

_Maya: Thank you so much! Again, so sorry for posting late! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far! :D I hope you enjoy chapter 5! :D_

_queenc1: Thank you so much! :D I love your profile picture! It's so cute! :D And yes, I know, Austin is quite rude! We will see what happens! I hope you enjoy chapter 5, sorry for updating late! :(_

_Guest: I know you hate my story, but the story isn't over yet.. :"( But there are other stories of Austin and Ally, please go read those if you hate mine so much :"( Thank you for your review anyway though, it gives me feedback ^.^_

_The rest of the reviewers: Again, so so so SORRY for posting late! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! You are all so sweet! You all make me smile! :D Thank you so much for your kindness towards me! :D I really appreciate it! ^.^_

Opposites Come Together As One:

Chapter 5:

Austin's Point Of View:

_Shit! Late again! Four to five hours late.. It's probably fifth period or something.. Still ain't getting' up! Don't know why MOM didn't wake me up! What the hell is her problem?! She told me she would wake me up! Whatever, I don't care if I'm late! Dad's probably going to give me hell this morning! God, why can't he just stay at WORK all NIGHT AND DAY?! Everything would be much for freakin' easier! _

"Austin?! Are you still home?!" Ms. Moon's voice was sounded from a distance, though Austin was still unable to hear her.

"What?!" Austin uncovered the pillow from his head, removing it, arranging his hair into his usual style.

"AUSTIN?!" His mother bursted through the door, breathing heavily with outrage.

"What do you want?!" Austin sat up in his bed, still feeling light headed, very unaware of what was happening.

"You're late... AGAIN?! How many times do I have to tell YOU, to get up on time! Your brothers and your sister have no such problem getting up! Why do you?!" She screamed, slamming the door behind her, stomping over to the tiresome blonde boy.

"Leave me alone! Who gives a damn for this anyway?!" Austin shouted back, throwing the blankets aside, turning himself away from his mother.

"Everyone in the family cares except you! Ryder has straight A's, Riker is already off to college! Somewhere you will NEVER get into! Because the only thing you focus on is your music! And-"

"What the hell does this have to do with me being late?! I don't care if Ryder is SO SMART, she's a bitch anyway! You always talk about how AMAZING she is! And how Riker is the best family member of the family! This has nothing to do with me being late! GOD!" Austin stood up, walking further away from his mother, needing to leave his room.

"Don't you talk that way about your sister! Ryder is—"

"YEAH, whatever! She's one of your favorites! I don't give a shit!" Austin slammed the door behind him, treading down the stairs.

"You come back here young man!" Ms. Moon threw open the door, following her son downstairs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! God damn it!"

"AUSTIN! Don't talk that way to your mother!" His father appeared to the doorway of the living room, quite resentful to the boy.

"Oh, so you're going to defend HER when you didn't even know what was happening!"

"That's not the point, Austin! You never do pay attention to your mother anyway, which makes you ALWAYS wrong!" Mr. Moon screamed at his son, pushing him by the shoulder.

"Don't touch me! You're the one who thinks everyone else in this family is so PERFECT! You admire everyone else except me! You always think you're right!"

"You're so stupid to think that one day you'll be a SINGER! That's a one in a millionth chance!"

"I rather become a singer, then some stupid business man who doesn't have a shitty life!"

"You'll be the one who has a life of a poor man living on the streets! That's when you will become a singer, WITH NO MONEY!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I can't believe you! You REALLY think that I'm going to turn that way?! You're full of crap! Why can't you believe me like most NORMAL parents do?!"

"Because of your grades! You don't care about them! You're NOTHING LIKE your bro-"

"YOU SAY THIS TO ME EVERY DAY! When you will give it up, I'm going to do what I want to do! Not become what YOU want me to be! I don't care about my siblings! They have nothing over me, and neither do YOU! You know, I hate this family! You all are nothing to me, you always put me down! Ever since I was young, you always hated me! And you know it! And don't bother driving me to school, I'm not going to deal with your crappy comments!" Austin turned himself away from his father, who looked like he was going to strangle his own son.

"Honey, it's okay, just let him be.." Ms. Moon held onto her husband's arm, wanting him to become tranquil, instead of wasting his energy.

Mr. Moon shook his head in disgust, yanking his arm out of her gentle grip.. The man was furious, despising his son's actions.. He slumped himself into the chair, grabbing the forkful of salad, shoving it into his mouth.. His wife did no such sudden move, she only stood there, having her hand slowly reach to her forehead, rubbing it down..

Austin was ready for school, his headphones covering his ears, having such obtrusive music overheard if he walked nearby someone.. His bag adjusted onto his shoulders with lightweight books, barely having anything in it.. Still, he headed to school as if he didn't forget anything such as homework, or study tools at home.. He had one of his older friends pick him up for school.. His lingering presence at school had the principal scowling, she criticized his faults, telling the blonde boy to be more responsible.. He nodded his head in annoyance, heading out of the halls with a tardy pass to period five..

_Man, the teacher's going to give me shit when I walk in.. Why the hell do I need to care about this anyway?! This class doesn't mean anything! God, when will teachers realize that no one CARES about learning?! _

"LATE again, Mr. Moon?" Ms. Wilson's eyebrows were arched together, as she glared at him.

"YEAHHH... So?" Austin's face was filled with dullness, as his shoulders stayed hunched over, he was reckless of what was happening.

"One more time, and you will earn detention!" Ms. Wilson shouted, furious with the boy.

"Thanks teach', so what you're saying is, I can sleep in one more time! No probs!" Austin's face turned into a smug, a smirk of mischievousness.

The class was filled with laughter, students could never get tired of his jokes.. Their eyes were teary, they certainly did think he was the funniest person known..

"That's not what I meant, AUSTIN! Just sit, I'm sick of you disturbing the class!" Ms. Wilson pointed out the seat for him to sit in.

Austin rolled his eyes, displeased with his own teacher.. He seated himself behind Ally, where his friends were seated at as well..

Ally's Point Of View:

_Oh, I knew he was going to come in late! He always misses half of the school day! Well, maybe not always, but sometimes he does a lot! I was hoping he wouldn't come in, because now Ms. Wilson's going to get mad at me because Austin isn't going to do well on the test! At least, Dallas seems to understand the study tips I gave him.._

"Here are your tests, I HOPE you all studied, if not, you might as well simply fail.." Ms. Wilson snatched the packets off her desk, handing out to each row.

"Hey Ally.." A voice so familiar, yet dangerous to Ally was overheard.

_AUSTIN! What does HE want?! More trouble on me?! This is NOT GOOD! Well, Mom always did tell me to stay strong.. I don't know how, but I can try.. To just avoid him.._

Ally kept her mouth straight out in a line, as in her mouth was closed.. She didn't turn around, to even give eye contact with him.. After a few moments, there was a hard poke onto her side.. She still decided to give no such sudden movement, or to waste her breath..

"Did you GO DEAF OR SOMETHING?" Austin chuckled, tapping her head with his finger. Ally rolled her eyes, doing her best to not turn around to tell him to stop..

_No, I didn't go deaf! I just don't want to talk to you! Why doesn't he ever leave me alone?! I just don't understand what he wants from me!_

"You smell good.." Austin mumbled under his breath, seemingly thinking she didn't hear.

_Is he leaning in that close?! That's NOT GOOD, especially when it comes to Austin! I might as well just talk to him before he does anything else!_

"What do you want Austin?" Ally turned herself around, heaving out a sigh.

"Wow, now you hear me.. I really actually thought you were deaf.. Maybe you are, cause' you're that stupid.."

"Well, if you didn't need me, then I will start working on my test.." Ally's tone mild towards him, as she turned herself back around.

"ALLY! Come on, I was just.. Uhhh.. kidding.. Do you have a pencil?" Austin grinned at her awkwardly as he asked this.

"Why didn't you bring your own?" She questioned him, turning herself around to face him again.

"I forgot... DER! Great, now you're blind too! You really need to go to a doctor to check on your eyesight!" Austin again, snickered, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Austin, I'm not blind or deaf! And you know I stopped wearing glasses after the eighth grade! And no, you can't borrow any pencil from me because I don't have another one!" Ally again, turned herself around, not wanting to deal with his interruptions any longer.

She solved several more problems after a few minutes.. Ally sighed in relief, glad to see that the boy was letting her work on the test.. Minutes passed, she finished her test, she smiled to herself, feeling appease with her work.. She was about to stand up, when she felt a sharp point to her side..

"Austin!" She yelped, gripping her hip with her one hand.

"What do you want?!" Austin mumbled, as if he didn't cause any harm onto her.

"For you to not HURT me! You don't know when to stop, do you?!" Ally's facial expression as normal changed into a frantic one.

"No, babe, I don't.." Austin raised an eyebrow, as he eyed her again.

"Austin, stop it! Here take your test, with my pencil! You have about thirty more minutes to finish, you should be good!" Ally handed over the boy her pencil, then stepped towards the teacher's desk, handing in her packet.

"Thanks.. I guess.." Austin shrugged, receiving the pencil from Ally.

Ally nodded her head, reassuring to him it was no problem.. She seated herself back into the seat, waiting for class to end.. Every once in a while, she would glance over to Dallas, to just have a glimpse of his brown eyes, that bright smile.. Ally saw that Dallas was finished with the test, he as well, handed in the packet to the teacher.. He sat back in his desk, feeling that he achieved the test.. At least, that's what it looked like to Ally, Ally was hoping that he would receive an A+, or at least an B..

_Oh my gosh! I just hope Dallas passed the test! If he does, he might want me to tutor him again! Or at least I hope so! If he doesn't pass the test, he will hate me! I just hope he doesn't hate me later!_

After about several more minutes, other students finished their test, they handed in the test to the teacher.. Soon after, the bell rang, having other students scurry out of the classroom.. Ally was one of the last people, since she had to prepare for her next class.. She neatly placed her supplies into her bag, then slung her bag over her shoulders, ready to go to the next class..

_Next class, chorus! My favorite class! Nothing beats this class, this is where I can sing with others, without freaking out.. The only problem is, I can never sing in front of other people.._

In that sudden moment, she felt that familiar same sharp pain against her side.. She turned around, of course, to lay eyes on Austin Moon..

"What was that for?" Ally asked the boy, as she placed her hand against the hip, wishing she could heal herself from the pain.

"Hey babe.." Austin sent a appealing smile towards her, his usual flirty smile.

"Austin, what do you want now?" Ally sighed, defeated, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape him now.

"To return this pencil I tortured you with.." He again, smiled, this time deviously.

"Well, thank you, I guess.." Ally's eyebrow arched, surprised that the boy actually gave her pencil back.

"So, where you goin', babe?" Austin leaned into her, placing his arm around her waist.

Ally stood there, unable to move.. She felt so comfortable near the boy, though she knew, she couldn't stay near him for long of a time..

"To class.. We both are going to chorus.." Ally took his arm off her, stepping away from him, needing distance.

"Oh thanks, seriously I needed to know that.. You really think I need to be here with you? You know, I have a life, you don't.." Austin rudely stated, as if he was giving a fact.

He then, simply just left.. Left her in her stance, and ran towards his friends, laughing over nothing, well, basically at her.. Although, at that moment, she felt like nothing..

_I really don't understand Austin, I don't get him at all.. Why does he bother talking to me, when he hates me so much? _

Again, Ally sighed heavily for about the tenth time of the day.. She felt as if the boy was a knife who left scars on people.. She shrugged, trying to neglect the subject.. She headed to her next class, doing her best to not to topple over other students during the moving process of the halls.. After about another minute, she arrived into class, seating herself into her usual spot.. Which, of course, happened to be up in the front..

She took out her music folder, which was filled with the songs the whole class was going to sing for the school concert.. She as well, fished out her pencil, which happened to be in between the textbook she was recently given from her chemistry teacher..

"Hey.. Is this seat taken?" A voice was overheard from behind her, a familiar voice that stood out to her.

She slowly turned around, having her eyes land on a pair of brown eyes, who was gazing down at her, his stance was lopsided..

_DALLAS?! He's... He's talking to ME?! I thought he never would talk to me after I tutored him! I thought Austin ruin my chance with him.. But wait, there's assigned seats won't the teacher get mad if he sat next to me?_

"We're having a substitute.." Dallas explained, reaching his hand over his head, as he still stood there, still uncomfortable.

"Oh, u-uhhh.. yes, you can sit next to me.." She smiled, timidly, as she placed her backpack against the floor.

"That's great.." He sat down next to her, grinning at her as well.

They sat there in silence, not saying any word to each other.. Ally slowly reached for her hair, shoving it against her mouth.. Dallas happened not to notice surprisingly, since he was ruffling his hair, eyeing the floor..

_Say something! Anything, say something about music! Ohhhh, I don't know what to say at all! What if I say something stupid, like I always do?!_

"So... So... How are you?" Ally asked, positioning herself, so she could face him.

"I'm doing great.. I did great on the test today.." Dallas answered in an cheery tone, as he pulled out his test from his geometry binder.

_He... HE GOT AN A! Because of my help, he's so smart! I knew he could do it! Awww.. I'm so happy for him!_

"Oh wow, that's great! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" Ally clasped her hands together, having her chin resting against her hands.

"Thanks.. I couldn't do it without you.." Dallas replied, his eyes glistening as he gazed into hers.

_AWWWWW! He's just so sweet! The way he smiles just makes me want to melt! He's the cutest thing on earth!_

"Aww.. Dallas, don't say that.. I only helped you, you did the test on your own.. You're a really smart person.." Ally responded, her eyes glanced into his, her face was shown with bashfulness.

"So... So, uhhh.. Are you going to tutor me.. again? You know, if we have another test or anything.." Dallas inquired, questioning her, curious of how she was going to answer him.

_YES! YESSSS! YESSSSSSS! I would LOVE TO TUTOR HIM! Oh my gosh! Wait until Trish hears about this! She's going to be proud of me! But wait, it's only tutoring.. Maybe she won't be that happy.. But I know I am happy! Now, it's time to cool down, and answer him, in a cool way.._

"U-Ummm.. Yeah, yes, y-yes, sure, why not? If you need me, I'm right here.." Ally grinned nervously, as she played with her fingers.

"Okay.. Great.. Thanks Ally. You're a big help."

Austin's Point Of View:

_Man, these girls can't give enough of me.. They won't ever leave me.. One even asked to make out with me, and I sure took her in that corner.. The only thing annoying about her that she wouldn't leave my hair ALONE!_

"Austy Poo.. Do you really have to go?" The light haired girl tugged onto his shirt, pulling the boy closer to her.

_What the hell?! What's with the shitty name?!_

"Uhhh.. yeah, Maggie, gotta go.." Austin tried to push pass her gently, trying to get to the door of the school's closet.

"Maybe you can stay for just... One more minute.." She gave him that alluring smile, trying to haul the boy back to her.

"Maya, I gotta go.. I actually WANT to go to class!" Austin backed away from the girl, until his back was pressed against the wall.

"UGHH! Are you serious Austin?! First, you get my name wrong, FOUR TIMES! My name is Marissa! GOD, what the hell is your problem?!" The girl named Marissa, screamed at him, hitting her hand against his chest.

"Fine, if you want to know, then FINE! I just don't... LIKE... YOU! You're not even that hot anyway!" Austin passed the girl in a swift motion, pushing the door open to leave.

"OH MY GOD, AUSTIN! You know what, FORGET YOU! I hate YOU!" She screamed again, outraged from his attitude towards her.

Austin walked off, with that unpleasant smirk upon his face.. He didn't care if he hurt her or not, he didn't want to confess feelings or stay around for that one special person.. He despised relationships, they only shatter your heart, your heart only gets stomped against the ground.. That was love to him in his point of view..

_Great, the teacher's going to give me shit when I get to class! Chorus is the only class I passed.. I can actually sing.. That's probably the only reason why I have an A.._

Austin walked pass some of the girls, girls who acknowledged him, then he would just ignore them, not giving them any care.. He stepped into the chorus room, noticing the students who weren't singing.. Instead, he only heard laughter and noisy students.. Meaning they were mostly likely having a substitute.. To Austin's prediction, he was right..

_YES! I can actually sit down, and do nothing for once.. This teacher won't give a damn on what I'm doing.._

Laughter was heard from the front row.. That familiar light laugh Austin heard, had his head whipping towards the front.. OF COURSE, it was Ally... With Dallas?

"Oh really?! The guy was laughing like a hyena!" Ally couldn't stop laughing, she felt breathless from all the laughing.

"YEAH! That kid was just so weird!" Dallas as well, obviously couldn't get over the conversation they were speaking of.

_What the hell is this about?! She's actually talking to the guy.. Now that's what is weird! Since when did she ever talk to Dallas!_

Ally's Point Of View:

_I can't believe it! I'm actually talking to Dallas! He's just so sweet, AND FUNNY! He was telling me about this kid he saw in a camp when he was younger, he said the guy was weird, he_ _laughed just like a hyena!_ _Now that's funny!_

"I mean you know, I felt bad for the guy because he didn't have any friends.. But he was just kind of creepy, the laugh was just scary to all children you know.." He explained, chuckling as he positioned himself differently in the chair.

"I understand.. Honestly, I think I would have been scared of him too if I were a kid.." Ally as well, agreed with the boy, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Dallas continued talking, curious about why their chorus teacher wasn't there to class today.. Ally was about to respond, when she suddenly noticed the speck of blonde hair in her view..

"Hey babe.." Austin smirked, placing his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Uhhh.. hey, Austin.." Ally responded in a awkward tone, she slowly removed his arm away from her.

"Are you sure you guys are not dating?" Dallas inquired, studying the two of them sitting so close together.

"NO! NO, we're not! I never was, a-and never will!" Ally stuttered, as she slid her chair away from the boy.

"Ally, look, it's fine.. It wasn't like we were dating or anything.." Dallas informed her, now avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh I know, I was uhhh.. just saying, then Austin and I are not dating.." Ally clasped her hands together, unsure of saying another word.

"Yeah, see you around Ally.." Dallas stood up, walking to the other direction of the room.

"Wait, you're not leaving because of Austin.. Right?" Ally stood up as well, looking slightly back at Austin, who was resting his feet against the chair, with a devious smile on his face.

"Nah.. I'll see you around, I'll talk to you later about tutoring.." Dallas returned her a fake smile, dismissing himself from her presence.

Ally sighed, seating herself in her seat.. Her hands flew to her face.. She felt like pulling her hair out of her head.. She despised on how everything always turned out, of because of... AUSTIN! Who happened to be sitting there, smirking, reckless of what she was thinking..

"Austin! Why?! Out of all times, did you have to APPEAR?!" Ally whipped her head to his direction, grief was shown in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing.. You always like having me around.. Aren't I right?" Austin leaned in to her, grinning his silly smile.

"Of course I don't mind! But you-"

"I RUINED your MOMENT with DALLAS.. OH HOW SAD!" Austin spoke out loudly, making a huge scene of himself.

"SHHHHHH! Don't say that! PEOPLE can hear you!" Ally gasped, covering the boy's mouth with her hand.

"YUCK! Your hands, they taste like HAND SANTIZER!"

"Did you just lick me?!" Ally yelped, her mouth hung open, shocked at the boy's behavior.

Austin just sat there, laughing his head off, pointing at the girl who felt weak that moment.. Ally sighed, her face filled with disgust, she stood up from her seat..

"I'M going to the bathroom, to rinse off your SPIT, AGAIN!" Ally began walking forward to the substitute, who was sitting there looking clueless at the students.

"Why don't you stay here with me, babe?!" Austin grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"AUSTIN! Let go of me! I need to go to the bathroom!"

"OH WOW, you need help going to the bathroom! I didn't know you had diarrhea problems!" Austin yelled out, his voice was obnoxious enough for all students to hear, and then laugh as well.

"AUSTIN?! Seriously?! Why do you hate me so much?!" Ally sighed again, clearly embarrassed from the boy.

"How could you say that? I like you.." Austin whispered, his warm breath against her skin.

"H-Huh? No you don't! And could you please let go of me?!" Ally stuttered, trying to hide her bashful face from the boy.

_Is he serious?! Everyone is staring at us, even Dallas! I could have talked to Dallas without fainting for the hold period! BUT NO, Austin had to come around, and make me blush! Why does he have to be cute too? Austin IS NOT NICE TO ME, he may be good looking but he hates my guts! He just needs to leave me alone! I don't get why he's doing this! Is he trying to make me look STUPID?!_

"What if I said you look beautiful today?" Austin questioned the girl, who was staring hopelessly at Austin.

"I would say thank you, and simply walk to the bathroom?" Ally's eyebrows knitted together, uncertain of what he was trying say.

"HA! You actually fell for that! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE! You know Ally, you're as ugly as HELL! Who would ever like you?!" Austin began laughing all over again, letting go of the girl's hand, pointing his index finger at her, while trying to catch his breath.

"I did NOT! I was just confused!"

"YEAH, cause' you never had a BOYFRIEND!" He said, his voice so audible, everyone heard, and so did Dallas.

Now, he had the whole thirty students laughing at her.. Ally was so disappointed at the boy.. He never made sense, she knew that HE KNEW that she never fell for anything on what he was saying.. He only wanted to put her self esteem down, down in the sand.. People view Ally as a laughing stock whenever Austin was around..

The only person who wasn't shrieking in laughter was Dallas.. He only stood there, staring wide eyed at Ally.. Ally could say no more, but only glare at the boy.. Not Dallas, but of course, Austin..

The bell rang, having the students exit the room immediately.. Ally couldn't help but to heave another sigh again.. She despised Austin's impertinent, discourteous attitude towards her.. Her days always has been trashed on, because of him..

_I just don't get it! Why does he have to ruin everything for me! Dallas probably thinks I'm stupid! And now, everyone in chorus is going to tell everyone else out of class what happened today! Mom, I wish you were here to help.. Why did you have to go?_

End Of Fifth Chapter

_I want to apologize for many things! :"( First, I want to apologize for the lack of ideas I have been having, so you might not like this chapter, I'm sorry :"( Second, you can see what I said the sentence before, I've been trying to finish this chapter, but I was running out of ideas.. I couldn't think of anything! But I tried hard, I really did! I'm so sorry for talking SO LONG to update! I just can't think! I hope next time I won't take this long to update, I'm so sorry! And to the haters out there, please don't read this story if you hate it, please just don't! :( Or you can just try to enjoy it, ^.^ but please no hate reviews, I am no fighter, only a peace maker :) So please be a little more nice to me, thank you ^.^ And I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I really hope so ^.^ Thank you so much, I will do my best to update faster, if I can come up with better ideas for this story ^.^ :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! So sorry for taking long! I apologize for taking long! I must tell you why I am usually late, it's because it's complicated to write ten pages of a chapter, but that's how long it's suppose to be, am I right? Maybe I'm just slow paced or something, but I just want to be a good writer ^.^ Either way, I hope everyone understands, still I'm sorry for being late though! ^.^ I hope everyone enjoys chapter six! ^.^ I was actually quite happy with my reviews this time! ^.^ I will respond to a view of them now :D _

_John: Wow, I'm so very happy to have a new reader! :D Thank you so much for your review, even though it was quite interesting.. O.O Haha! XD So you hate Austin, too? Don't worry, in the story, Dallas hates him too! Who knows there might be fighting between them both? But it won't be too much! Again, thank you for reviewing :D But what does jashe mean? O.O_

_oNeShOtMaStEr23: Thank you so much :D I'm so very happy you are enjoying your story! :D Austin is just, being Austin! But yeah, he still doesn't have the right to hurt Ally! :( I promise you they will be together, but I have no idea when.. ^.^ I'm so very happy you enjoyed this :D I really am so happy :D :D I hope you enjoy chapter 6 :D_

_MandyMayR5: I know, he isn't nice :( And don't worry, ^.^ there will come a day, when Austin becomes nicer to Ally ^.^ And I hope you enjoy chapter 6 :D_

_Herewriting307: Hello new reader :D I hope you enjoy chapter 6 :D Thank you so much for your tiny review :D_

_Auslly-gator: Thank you so much :D And I will :D Sorry for being late :(_

_NejixSaku4ever: Awww.. :D Thank you so much! :D I am so sorry for being late :(_

_queenc1: I promise you he will be nicer to her later in the story ^.^ I know, he's being mean :( But I promise it will happen ^.^ I hope you enjoy chapter 6 :D_

_I think I responded to all reviewers this time XD I mean I didn't get a lot! ^.^ But either way, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! ^.^ Thank you so much for reviewing and reading :D_

Opposites Come Together As One:

Chapter 6:

It was another Saturday, a typical Saturday where Ally was working in Sonic Boom.. Though, at this moment, Ally was in the music room, writing a new song.. A song which she was inspired to write, for what she felt with towards Austin, and other students in that school.. She couldn't think of anything else but those song lyrics that kept playing in her mind that day..

Ally's Point Of View:

_I don't understand why Austin hates me so much! He made me cry that day.. Well, he always makes me cry.. Sometimes I wish I had Mom here to make me happier again.. I still can't get over that.. But as I write this song, I think of this as better for me now. Music sometimes can lead to giving your feelings out to happy songs, or sad songs.._

**You don't know my name**

**You don't know anything about me**

**I've tried to play nice**

**I want be in your game**

**The things that you say**

**You may think I never hear about them**

**But words travel fast**

**I'm telling you to your face**

**I'm standing here behind your back**

**You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like **

**To be left out **

**And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking**

**If you could read my mind**

**You might see**

**More than me then the meets eye**

**And you've been all wrong**

**Not who you think I am**

**You've never given me a chance**

**You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be left out**

**And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in**

**I'm tired of staying home**

**I'm bored and all alone**

**I'm sick of wasting all my time**

**You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be left out**

**And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in**

**You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be left out**

**And you don't know how it feels **

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in**

Ally sighed, closing her diary, she stared down at her hands, unable to concentrate with herself anymore.. She just finished writing the song, singing the song as well, making sure it made sense.. Which of course, it did happen to, because this song was her life right now, that's what she felt about Austin.. And most other kids, who never wanted to acknowledge her.. Trish was her only friend, but still, she never was around all the time, only most of the time.. However, she's busy with her "jobs", well getting fired from her jobs..

_I just wish Mom was here, she could have gave me advice.. Don't get me wrong, Trish is an awesome friend, but she usually stands up for me.. If she's not around, I'm always in trouble with Austin.. I don't know what to do with him.. He always makes me look so stupid in front of Dallas.. Dallas probably does hate me.. He REALLY thinks I would go out with Austin?! Austin is handsome and all, but he's NOT a nice guy! He never was! And he hates me! Why would Dallas think I would go out with him? Austin and I have nothing in common, NOTHING! We're complete OPPOSITES! _

There wasn't any school that day, it was a Saturday.. Saturdays were the days when Ally would work for long hours out of most days.. From 1:00 P.M to 8:00 P.M, sometimes all the way until nine or ten.. It all depends on what her father says.. Sonic Boom is either REALLY busy on Saturdays or just plain empty with no one coming..

Ally hummed the song to herself, as she placed the guitar into the case, and headed out of the practice room, stepping down the stairs..

_'You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd'.. _

"Oh why did Austin have to make me look so stupid in front Dallas?! People made fun of me that day.." Ally mumbled to herself, unable to get over the last time she saw him.

Ally rested her head next to the cash register.. She stayed like that for a few moments, shaking her head to herself.. She felt discourage for herself, she felt there was no use in trying for Dallas..

"Hey! Guess who got a job at Pancake Palace?!" Trish appeared at the doorway, flashing her new pancake costume.

Ally lifted her head, grinning at Trish slightly, wanting to look all joyful.. She wasn't entirely pulling it off, but she still did her best to smile..

"Hey Trish.. That's great! I'm liking the whole pancake outfit.." Ally rested her hand on her chin, trying to balance herself against the desk.

Trish stood there, crossing her arms, disapproving of Ally's stance.. She didn't appreciate that her best friend was trying to cover the fact that she is filled with distress..

_Oh no! Trish is looking at me with that face! She's going to keep asking what's wrong, when I really just don't want to tell her.._

"Ally.. WHAT HAPPENED?" Trish asked, with a stern tone, her eyes glaring down at her, wanting her to speak out.

Ally kept her distance from Trish, startled from her tone.. She certainly didn't want to tell her about Austin..

"Nothing.." Ally sheepishly answered, unable to keep eye contact.

"Don't say nothing.. When there is a something!" Trish's mouth formed a straight line, as she continued shooting daggers at her with her eyes, wanting an explanation.

_I might as well tell her.. She won't leave me alone! I mean really love Trish and all, but she just wants to protect me.. I just hope she doesn't go yell at Austin!_

"Trish.. It's nothing really, it's just Austin.." Ally heaved a sigh, irritated of speaking of him.

"AUSTIN?! Oh god, what did he do now?! I am going to KILL him!" Trish screamed, while clutching her pancake suit.

"Trish.. TRISH! Calm down! He's just being... Austin! I mean he's always mean to me.. What else could I do? I don't want to be mean like he is.. Then I will be just as bad as him.." Ally explained, certainly knowing Trish disagreed.

"YEAH Trish, let Ally suffer.. She just a loser like you.." A voice sounded from a distance.

The two girls turned around quickly, facing the blonde who was leaning against the door, with his obnoxious smirk across his face..

"Ew! Is he serious?! Well, you're the loser, so why don't you, I don't know... LEAVE?!" Trish shouted, furious with his attitude.

_Well, I'm not surprised that Austin came at the door.. There's never been a time where he wouldn't leave me alone! Why can't he just go away?!_

"Well, I don't know bit-"

"Austin! Look, Trish and I have no time for you right now.. Don't you have anything better to do?" Ally questioned, slapping her hands together, fearing if he was not going to listen to her.

"Sure, I do.. But I wanted to see you. Is that a problem for you?" Austin walked closer to her, placing his hand lightly on her back.

Trish rolled her eyes in annoyance, disgusted from Austin's act.. She certainly didn't want to step into it..

_OH, don't fall for it! DON'T FALL FOR IT! He hates you, and you know it Ally!_

Ally removed his hand, stepping away from him, avoiding his eyes, unable to look up at him.. She crossed her arms, standing very still..

"You're that afraid of me? Why can't you accept the fact that I like you?" Austin grinned his flirty smile, flipping his hair from his eyes.

Trish chuckled, trying not to smile.. Apparently, she thought he was being ridiculous..

"You don't! And you know that! You always make fun of me! That's NOT liking me at all, in any way.." Ally told him, quite frustrated, though she still held back the feeling.

"But you do know you like me.. And you can't deny it!" Austin smirked, laughing at Ally shaking her head quickly.

"How the hell would she like YOU?! You are disgusting! I don't get how all those bitchy girls like you!" Trish screamed, unable to control her anger.

"Trish, calm down, let me handle this, please.." Ally placed her hand on Trish's wrist, wanting her to relax.

"You sure you could handle me?" Austin narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms.

"Austin, this needs to stop.. All of it.. I don't want you to keep bothering me anymore.. You're wasting your time here for no reason. You made fun of me, and had a good laugh, isn't that enough? Just go away, please.. I don't need anymore harm from you." Ally was shaking as she said this, she wasn't quite sure if she yelled at him in any way.

"You're actually getting mad at me, Dawson?" Austin smirked, stepping closer, peering down at her.

_I was yelling at him? I couldn't tell.. But I need to stop him right? He's getting Trish mad.. I don't want him to keep doing this to me, but I hate getting all mad like this, it's just not me.._

"Austin, you've been humiliated me all these years.. Kids would make fun of me, all because of you.. I don't understand what you want from me, okay?! Bullying doesn't get you anywhere in life! I mean it, please just leave.. Go back to your friends, or to your girlfriends! I'm getting sick of this.." Ally exclaimed, avoiding his eyes at this point.

Austin's Point Of View:

_She really means it? Damn.. I don't believe in this shit.. She's actually telling me to go away! She never stood up to me until now! _

"Fine, I'll go.. But you know what? This doesn't mean you win. You're still full of shit, and you're not worth anything.."

_She's not saying anything now.. Good. I might as well go, before Trish attacks me.._

I left the store, not looking back once, I didn't want to face Ally anymore for some reason..

Ally's Point Of View:

_I don't understand why he hates me so much.._

"THAT JERK! HE CAN'T STAND THE FACT THAT YOU FINALLY STOOD UP TO HIM! WHICH BY THE WAY ALLY, I'M PROUD OF YOU FOR IT! BUT I'M STILL MAD! HE'S THE ONE THAT'S FULL OF SH-"

"Trish! Don't say it, please.. Thanks, I couldn't believe I said it either, but u-ummm.." Ally stuttered, blinking her eyes constantly, trying to keep the tears from coming to her eyes.

"Fine, I won't say it.. We'll hangout at my house, okay? I'm going to KILL him tomorrow. I'm glad you told him off, but you should YELL more, it would help. Sorry Ally, but I got to go, I need to get fired soon.. Call your Dad and tell him you want to leave early today, okay? I'll come get you later Ally.." Trish leaned in hugging her best friend, wanting to stay, though she knew she had to leave.

"Bye Trish.."

As soon as Trish left, Ally broke down crying.. Her tears pouring down her cheeks.. One comment made her day tumbling down towards the dirt. She felt like she was stomped onto the ground, as if a knife has sliced her heart.. That's what she felt around Austin, she couldn't handle his existence anymore..

"I'm worthless.. Am I really worthless?" Ally whispered, sinking down against the desk, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ally wiped her tears, trying to regain her happiness for the customers.. Apparently, she wasn't able to do that, so she faked a smile instead.. These past hours of working was becoming very difficult. Either the customers were harsh at her, or they came out as confusing.. Some people who visited her store, were sometimes the strange type of people.. Ally had no idea why.. Overall, the hours have ended, Ally turned over the "OPEN" sign to show the words "CLOSED"..

Ally knew Trish would be coming soon.. Instead of sitting there, waiting for her, she ran up the stairs towards the practice room, wanting to sing her new song she came up with.. She seated her herself into a chair, taking the guitar out of its case.. She began strumming the tune, humming along to it..

_'You don't know my name...'_

_'You don't know anything about me..'_

Austin's Point Of View:

I was nearby a bunch of girls again.. Some I made out with, then just left after that.. This stupid annoying girl was so desperate, she never even bothered letting go of me once..

"Babe, you're so delicious.. Can we go back to the movies again?" The girl who was named Alyssa, or Jackie asked, tugging onto Austin's arm.

When Austin went to the movies with girls, it only meant to kissing in the dark, which had him ending up being covered up in red marks, which happened to be sticky lipstick all over him..

Austin certainly didn't feel like staying with this girl, he found her very attractive, but very annoying to his presence..

"No, you're not worth my time, babe.." Austin stood up from the cushioned chair, leaving her just like that.

Again, he had another girl screaming and swearing at him for leaving her for no apparent reason.. Though, did he care? No. He never would care. People called him heartless. It almost sounded like the girl was going to cry. Austin didn't want to hear it, so he ran out..

He left the crowded movie theater, hoping that the girl wouldn't chase after him.. Some did that, and then he would end up getting slapped across the face..

He ended up walking near Sonic Boom.. Viewing the place as empty.. He knew he had to go home.. His mother would probably be asleep, which is perfect. He could just sneak past her, and go to bed.Austin grinned, knowing his plan always worked..

He was about to pass by the store, when he heard a sound.. That voice. A beautiful, angelic voice. He stopped walking, wondering if the door was open, since the sign said it was closed.. He slowly touched the door handle, finding out that the door was unlocked.. He pulled it open, and stepped into the store, walking slowly..

_Who could be singing? Is it Ally? It cannot be Ally! She told me she doesn't sing.. Or play the instruments.._

_**'You don't know how it feels..'**_

_**'To be outside the crowd...'**_

_**'You don't know what it's like...'**_

_**'To be left out..'**_

Austin made his way passed the instruments, all the way to the steps.. He heard the voice much more clearly now.. He loved hearing the sound of her voice, it sounded so sweet and gentle to his ears.. He almost, actually smiled to hearing her.. Though, as he walked up the steps of the stairs, he began to hear the lyrics, which sounded more clearer to him..

_**'And you don't know how it feels**_

_**To be your own best friend**_

_**On the outside looking...'**_

_**'If you could read my mind**_

_**You might see**_

_**More than me then the meets eye...'**_

_**'And you've been all wrong,**_

_**Not who you think I am,**_

_**You've never given me a chance...'**_

Austin walked closer to the door, seeing it was slightly opened.. He managed to see Ally through the creak.. She was sitting on a red, plastic chair, with a wooden, brown guitar on her lap, singing her heart out.. He noticed tears streaming down her cheeks as she sang the song.. Austin stared at her, watching her sing, his eyes watching her face, her face filled with emotion. He was so shocked on how amazing she was, he couldn't believe it himself..

_**'I'm tired of staying home..'**_

_**'I'm bored and all alone..'**_

_**'I'm sick of wasting all my time..'**_

_**'You don't know how it feels**_

_**To be outside the crowd,**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be left out...'**_

_**'And you don't know how it feels**_

_**To be your own best friend,**_

_**On the outside looking...'**_

She soon ended the song, placing her guitar down, throwing her hands against her face, crying.. She wished Trish would come in already.. She felt so lonely at the moment, thinking about how the song connected to her life.. Her mother wasn't around anymore, her father was always so busy, people in school hated her because of Austin, Austin hates her as well.. Even though Trish was her best friend, she still felt as if she was alone when Trish wasn't around. There was no one she could talk to..

Austin breathed heavily, as she watched her cry.. He couldn't stop staring at her, for some apparent reason.. Even though Austin wasn't really nice to people, he always avoided looking at people who cried.. He hated watching people cry, it would always make him feel guilty, which was why he always ran away.. Watching Ally that moment made him wonder if he was the reason she was in tears..

"I don't get why he hates me so much, I never did ANYTHING to him.." Ally mumbled, though Austin still heard her.

Austin's eyebrows arched together, still breathing heavily, though this time it sounded quite loud, since Ally wasn't singing.. Ally started to notice as well, wondering if someone was watching her..

"Hello? Trish? Is that you?" Ally stood up so suddenly, grabbing her piece of hair, ready to shove it into her mouth.

Austin began backing away slowly, fearing she was going to notice him.. Ally took a step forward, shaking, terrified of what was behind that door..

"Who's there?" Ally spoke out, though her voice was still shaking.

Austin began to run down the stairs before Ally could get to the door.. He ran pass the instruments, wishing he didn't enter the store. He pulled open the door, slamming it behind him, wanting to stay far from being seen from Ally..

Ally's Point Of View:

"Who's there?! Or I promise to call the police!" Ally finally had the courage to open the door, only to notice the door of Sonic Boom being closed.

Ally happened to notice the figure though, but it wasn't clear to her.. The store was dark, the lights weren't on.. The figure was tall though, and to dark to see.. She hoped that it wasn't a burglar. She opened the lights of the store, she walked down the stairs, making sure everything was in place.. She found that nothing was stolen. She sighed in relief, glad that this person didn't steal anything from the store.. She only left the door open because of Trish.. She was waiting for her to come.. She figured that next time, she would lock the door, since Trish could just text her to meet up with her.. Although, she still was curious of who that person was..

_Who was that in this store?! What would a person being doing here at this time of night?! It felt like someone was watching me.. Were they here the whole time?! I hope they didn't hear my song!_

Ally felt herself breathing out of control, hoping this person didn't hear her sing.. She never wanted anyone hearing her sing, she preferred being alone in the practice room, singing for herself.. She had stage fright, she doesn't know how to conquer her fear.. Ally looked up to notice Trish coming at the door..

"Hey Ally, you ready to go?" Trish asked, as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, let's go.." Ally shrugged off the fear of someone watching her, she didn't want to bother Trish about it.

_I just hope Trish doesn't freak out and call the police, I mean this guy or whatever at least didn't steal anything. I just hope Dad doesn't find out about it, he wouldn't trust me anymore with the store.._

End of Seventh Chapter

_I know, I know, I KNOW :"( I am a terrible BAD BAD BAD PERSON O.O I'm so sorry for not updating for three months! :( I'm SORRY I'm SORRY I'm SOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY! :( I just couldn't come up with ANYTHING, I was running out of ideas! But the good thing is, I finally came up with it just yesterday. I pretty much started this chapter around February, I was half way through it, and running out of ideas.. I didn't write hear after two months, and then I came back with the ideas today :( I'm so sorry again, I just am having a hard time with this story :( I just hope you guys like this story, it's very hard to come up with ideas. I will do my best to prepare chapter eight as soon as I could :( I hope that I'll do better with coming up with ideas faster :( I'm sorry for taking so long ^.^ I hope you all are enjoying this story so far ^.^ Thank you so much ^.^ Review if you would like ^.^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! ^.^ I hope everyone enjoyed chapter six ^.^ Again, still so sorry for taking that long to update for three months :( I'm doing my best to update chapter seven now ^.^ Here are only two reviews I need to respond to, since I only go three ^.^_

_queenc1: Thank you so much :D I'm so very happy you enjoyed it :"D I'm doing my best to update my chapters faster ^.^ By the way, ^.^ I love your profile pic ;"D_

_Astrawberry11: Thank you so much :D :D _

_Syd: Thank you so much for your review :) I am so sorry I always have trouble getting out the latest chapters, ^.^ I promise to still update no matter how long it takes ^.^ And don't worry, Austin and Ally will be together no matter what :)_

_One more thing, ^.^ the song in the last chapter I used for Ally's song, is Jordan Pruitt's song called Outside looking in ^.^ It's a really good, and relating song to Ally's situation, and to everyone else as well :) Please listen to it :D Now, I will go onto the story :D_

Opposites Come Together As One

Chapter 7:

Austin's Point Of View:

_I couldn't get Ally and her song out of my head! I'm just can't believe Ally LIED to me! She said she doesn't sing, OR play instruments! What is she trying to hide?! She's talented! I can't believe myself, I'm actually considering her as an awesome singer! She's probably the only person in our school who could probably WRITE songs! I never actually heard that song before.._

Austin was tossing and turning in his bed.. Apparently, it was night time, Austin would have been asleep by now.. However, ever since he heard Ally a few hours ago, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind.. He was quite annoyed with himself, he just wanted to sleep..

_But she's such a LOSER! I mean she's all smart, and whatever! And easy to put down! She just gets on my nerves! She probably hates me herself, I mean she told me off, and told me to go away! I can't believe she likes Dallas?! DALLAS?! Dallas happens to be that nice, popular guy all the girls like.. But they dig me more then him.. But I get this feeling that Dallas likes Ally too.. Which is weird because Ally is nothing but a nerd! And a singer.._

Austin sighed, frustrated with himself.. He grabbed his pillow, throwing it against his face.. Clearly, knowing, he wasn't going to sleep.. He didn't want to think about Ally all night, he was getting sick of getting flashbacks of her, and her voice, and her emotions onto that song.. He wanted to get that song out of his head.. Whenever Austin heard it in his head, he thought of himself, he knew that song was about him..

_What the hell?! You know, that's it?! I'm not staying up all night thinking about _

_ALLY, I might as well just watch some TV.. There's no point in sleeping right now.. Since when did I ever NOT fall asleep?! I always fall asleep like a baby!_

Austin switched on the television with the remote.. He flipped through the channel, finding one of his favorite movies, Zaliens 3, and watched it for the rest of the night until he fell asleep..

The next morning arrived, another Monday starting...

Ally's Point Of View:

_I had a lot of fun at Trish's house yesterday! We did our usual's, we did our nails, talked about the celebrity guys, and we talked about Dallas too.. Who's not ever going to like me anytime soon.. But still, I was just so happy to take my mind off the creeper who MAY have been watching me sing last night! I hope nothing like that happens again! Or maybe I would have to call the police! I always panic!_

Ally clutched her blanket, her fists were turning white.. It was only 5:50 A.M, she was waiting for her alarm to ring.. She woke up around five, but she decided to let herself stay in bed.. Sometimes, there were times when she would read in bed, or take out her songbook and write in bed.. However, today she didn't have the need to reach for her songbook which was set on her desk.. She just couldn't seem to get that stranger out of her mind.. Who would be watching her? That question kept running through her mind.. After about ten minutes, her alarm sounded off.. Ally sat up, pressing the "OFF" button, ready to start her day..

_This is ridiculous! Maybe I was just imagining things yesterday.. I'm sure this guy would have killed me.. OR maybe it was my Dad just checking up on me! I shouldn't have to keep worrying about this! I'm fine, I didn't get attacked! Maybe Dad was right, I do worry too much.._

Ally sighed, forcing herself off her bed, stepping towards her drawers.. She pulled out her her jean jacket, along with a white tank top, that had a beautiful design.. She paired it up with some a thin brown belt, along with a skirt with strips on it, pink, black, and orange.. She searched through her closet, pulling out her brown ankle boots.. She wore her clothes, headed downstairs grabbing a healthy breakfast bar, kissed her father goodbye, and then left out the door..

She arrived at school earlier then usual.. She thanked her bus driver for the ride, told Trish she would be heading to the library.. Trish rolled her eyes, disapproving of her actions..

"What? Don't you want to come?" Ally grinned awkwardly, knowing Trish despised reading, or going to quiet places.

"NO! Come on, can't you lighten up a little? We could-"

"No, Trish, I'm not skipping school, and you're not either.. I'm going to the library because I feel like writing in my songbook today.."

"UGH! You ALWAYS write in your songbook! COME ON, pleeeeease!" Trish pleaded, pulling onto Ally's arm.

"Trish, I can't.. And I don't want you getting in trouble.." Ally assured her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"FINE! Miss Goody Two SHOES! But I'm not coming with you, okay?! We will hangout later though.." Trish pulled her best friend in for a hug, and went inside the school.

Ally, as well, stepped into the school, making her way to her locker.. She opened her locker within a few moments, and placed her book bag in its place.. She grabbed her school supplies, along with her songbook, and headed to the school library..

_I just love going to the library! I can have peace and quiet to myself, and just write or even read.. Just let my inspiration out, it's just a wonderful feeling to experience each day for myself.. I never get tired of it.._

Ally was writing a new song, concentrating on how the lyrics would come out, and how the notes would sound.. She only had her beginning so far.. She was unsure of what to write next.. She tapped her pencil against the table, still trying to come up with new ideas..

"Hey Ally.." A deep voice echoed from a distance, which startled Ally.

"Austin, please go away! I really don't want to talk!" Ally whispered out loudly, not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"Uhhh.. Ally, it's Dallas.." Dallas raised an eyebrow, confused with Ally's reaction towards him.

_DALLAS?! What is HE DOING HERE?! I thought he hated me?! Why is he here talking to me?! I must have been so focused on the song that I couldn't even hear his voice! _

"O-Oh, hey D-Dallas!" Ally stammered, as she turned herself around, facing towards him.

"Hey, you okay?" Dallas questioned, he walked towards her, seating himself down next to her.

"U-Ummmm.. I-I'm fine.." Ally stuttered, unable to calm herself, clearly, having trouble speaking with Dallas.

_Why is he talking to me?! Doesn't he think of me as a loser?! Maybe he's going to tell me he hates me! Or he's going to find a new tutor! Or he's going to tell me that he has a girlfriend, and I should stop crushing on him! He probably knows already! He's probably here to tell me to stay out of his life! WHY ME?!_

"Are you sure?" Dallas asked, he stared at her, looking very concerned.

"Y-Yes.. Why do you ask?" Ally was quite curious of why he seemed so worried.

"Because I just felt bad about before.." Dallas mumbled, now avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ally was now the one who was uncertain with him.

"The way Austin made fun of you last time in chorus.. I'm sorry he did that to you.. I felt bad for leaving you like that." Dallas frowned, trying to erase the memory off his mind, guilt was getting to him.

_He...? He feels sorry for ME?! So he doesn't hate me after all?! Oh thank GOD! I thought he was going to tell me off or something! _

"Don't worry Dallas.. It's just that Austin hates me a lot for no reason at all. I don't know what I did to him to make him hate me so much. Austin is a flirt too, so he just hits on every girl he sees.." Ally explained, wanting to reassure to Dallas that she was alright.

"Well, I don't like Austin. He's disgusting and annoying, I don't get why he's always hanging around you.." Dallas grumbled, clearly fed up with Austin's attitude.

_He doesn't like Austin?! Well, it makes sense because Austin is never really nice to Dallas either.. So I'm not surprised on why he would hate him.. But, Dallas doesn't get it, Austin would NEVER want to be around me! Is he jealous of Austin and I? PSHHH! No, I'm just over thinking everything.._

"He's just trying to bother me.. He has no affection on me at all, Dallas. He hates me.." Ally told him, though his face showed that he disagreed.

"I don't know Ally.. I think he might like you.. He never leaves you alone. Doesn't that tell you anything? That's why I thought you guys were going out.." Dallas mumbled, crossing his arms, trying to hide his anger.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! That's ridiculous! Me, and A-Austin?! No way! Him liking me?! That won't ever happen! I-I already like someone else anyway.." Ally blurted out, without thinking, her face became red right away that moment.

"You like someone else? Who is it?" Dallas demanded her to tell him, his tone quite loud.

_What in the world?! Why did I have to tell him I like someone else! I should have NEVER said that and now he wants to know?! He probably is going to find out it's him anyway.. I still can't tell HIM!_

"Pssssssh! Who are you talking about?!" Ally shrugged it off, trying to forget the conversation.

"You! You just said you like someone.."

"No I didn't!" She shook her head violently, her hair swaying in front of her face.

"Uhhhh.. you did."

"NOOO!"

"YESSS!"

"NOOOO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Ally, don't deny it!"

"Dallas, we hardly ever talk.. Why are you asking me this? It's really no one!" Ally squealed, trying to hide her face with her hands.

"I thought we were friends.. Don't you trust me?" Dallas gazed into her eyes, grinning at her.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Dallas considers me as his friend! OH MY GOSH! He never hated me after all! But I don't get why he is getting all protective over Austin and I.. He's not jealous, I mean he doesn't like me at all, right? But he's looking at me with his kind eyes, and his wonderful smile.. AWWWW!_

"Uhhhhh... YES. Of course, I trust you.. But, it's really no one. I don't like anybody, I-I just said that because I want to make sure you believe me.. I have no feelings for Austin, and he hates me.." Ally assured him again, hoping he would agree with her.

"Alright, fine.. I guess I believe you. I just... Uhhh.." Dallas trailed off, unable to say anything else.

_WHAT?! WHAAAT?! WHAAAAAAAAT?! What was he going to say?! _

"I really am glad you became my tutor. I really like being around you Ally." Dallas spoke bashfully, reaching out, touching her arm.

Ally giggled awkwardly, grinning at him, blush appearing onto her cheeks..

"Awwww.. Really?!" Ally felt her face heating up, as she gazed at him, her eyes glistened.

Dallas nodded, his face beet red as well.. Ally wanted to say something to him too, though she barely could get her words out..

"I you being like around too!" Ally stuttered, unable to get her words out.

Dallas laughed, still grinning at Ally, Ally did the same, laughing along too..

Austin's Point Of View:

_I wasn't in the mood to get to school early today.. But I decided to get up anyway because I didn't want to deal with my parents, and I wasn't as tired as I was last night.. I hate this shitty life! There's no point in going to school, it's a waste.._

Austin has already arrived at school.. So far, the blonde boy couldn't seem to find his friend Dez anywhere.. He was quite curious, curious of where he could be.. He didn't understand where he would disappear at.. In fact, Dez was an early bird, he loved arriving to school early.. Just so he could do more of his strange hobbies.

"MACARONI! How many times did I tell you to go home?! Don't come in the school!" A voice came near the library, Austin followed the voice, knowing it was Dez.

"You brought Macaroni to school?" Austin noticed Dez and his dog right away, as he walked over to him.

"AHHHH!" Dez screamed his girly scream, he jumped, then noticed Austin was the only one standing there.

"Really?! Man, I thought you were the principal! You even sound like her! Whoo!" Dez sighed in relief, resting his hands against his knees.

"I do NOT sound like a woman! Geez, man, what the heck is your problem today?! And what is Macaroni doing?!" Austin pointed to his dog, who happened to be using the hallway as the bathroom.

"Sorry man! And whaaa?! Oh no, Macaroni, not on the floor! Dude, I'll see you later in class! Congrats on coming to school EARLY today!" Dez disappeared out of sight, as he chased his dog down in the halls.

"Uhh.. thanks, I guess." Austin raised his eyebrows, though, still not surprised with Dez and his silliness.

Austin was about to walk off, certainly not wanting to be near the library area.. Though his eyes caught a unique pair of people, holding hands, from a far distance.. Austin stopped midway, narrowing his eyes at the two, noticing it was Ally and Dallas together..

_What the hell?! Since when did THEY start to date?! Why are they even together?! I didn't even know Dallas liked Ally.. Why would Ally like this guy anyway?! He's an ass!_

From a far distance, Austin could hear Ally laughing along with Dallas.. The two seemed to be so happy together, it had Austin become more infuriated.. He didn't like seeing the sight of the two of them together.. And he didn't understand why..

_You know what, why should I even be caring?! This is stupid! I could be doing other stuff right now, and now I'm watching these idiots together! _

Though Austin couldn't seem to force his feet to move from that spot.. He still stood there, with his arms crossed, glaring at the view of Ally and Dallas.. That's when Ally and Dallas stood up, heading for the door of the library.. Austin ducked down, running to the other side, deciding to hide himself in the supply closet that happened to be nearby..

Ally's Point Of View:

_Oh my goodness! This is just AMAZING! Dallas is ACTUALLY having a FULL conversation with me! I wonder if he likes me too! But that would be impossible, although I wish it was true! At least Dallas considers us as friends!_

"You know, we should have more classes together.. That way you could tutor me, and we could hangout more.." Dallas was continuing their conversation, soon about to head to their separate classes.

"Oh y-yes, that would be grreat, greaty, great, great!" Ally smiled nervously, still thinking she was in a dream, excepting to wake up anytime soon.

"I'll see you in geometry, okay?" Dallas leaned in, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a tight hug.

_Dallas is hugging me?!_

Ally felt her heart beating faster then it's usual pace, she hugged him back, feeling slightly light headed just from being around him, still wondering if she was dreaming or not..

"See you later.." Dallas turned away to leave, leaving Ally staring at him dreamily.

"B-Bye.." She stammered, as she waved at him.

Ally sighed, knowing she was in love with Dallas.. Nothing couldn't seem to get in the way at the moment.. Ally was about to turn around to make her way to first period.. Until she felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders, pulling her into a dark room..

"AHHHHH-" Ally was about to scream, suddenly so afraid.

"SHHHH!" The person covered her mouth, so she wouldn't scream anymore.

"Get away from me!" Ally yelped, trying to yank herself out of the stranger's arms.

_Could this be the creeper who came in the store last night?! What if he tries to kill me?!_

"Could you STOP moving?!" A harsh voice was sounded from this person.

He switched on the lights, to make Ally realize she was in the supply closet, with AUSTIN..

"AHHHH!" Ally screamed, untangling herself from his arms, wanting to keep herself far from the boy.

"Will you stop screaming?!" Austin rolled his eyes in annoyance, wanting the girl to calm down already.

"S-Sorry.. Why did you do that anyway?" Ally questioned, shaking uncontrollably, doing her best to calm herself.

Austin smirked, putting his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body.. Ally felt herself heat up, blushing beet red..

"Isn't it obvious?" Austin whispered, his warm breath hitting her face.

"H-Huh?!" Ally couldn't seem to think clearly, with Austin being nearer to her then usual.

"I want to kiss you." Austin spoke out to her, his eyes locking with hers.

_He's just kidding... right?! Oh why does he have to look at me like that?! Austin wants to kiss me?! Am I still dreaming here?!_

"W-What?!" Ally stuttered, she couldn't seem to keep her focus.

Ally yanked herself away from him, fearing to face him, she wasn't so sure of it.. Having her first kiss with... Austin?

"Come here.." Austin walked closer to her, having her back away, her back hit against the wall.

There was no more room in that supply closet.. She couldn't move anymore, sweat was appearing on her forehead, as the blonde boy walked towards her.. He leaned in, his lips about to press on hers.. Ally's eyebrows knitted together, unsure what to do.. Ally dodged aside, letting out a yelp.. She turned herself away from Austin, not wanting to face the boy..

There was sudden laughter escaping from his lips.. Austin couldn't control his shrilling laughter, as he pointed to Ally's face..

"You... should... have... seen.. your FACE!"

"H-Huh?!" Ally tilted her head in confusion, unable to keep up that moment.

_Why is Austin laughing at me?! First he wanted to kiss me, and now he's laughing at me!_

"You... You tried to kiss me! And now you're laughing at me?!" Ally watched as the boy threw back his head and continued to laugh.

"You're such a idiot! You don't get it, do you? You really thought that I would KISS you! You were all scared as shit! Why would I want to kiss some ugly girl like you?!"

"I-I don't know.. I don't even know why you even tried to TRICK me." Ally stumbled over her words, she happened to be hurt by his words, though she tried not to show it.

"You're obviously attracted to me, Ally.. It's no wonder you almost wanted to kiss me, right?" Austin smirked, resting his hand against the wall.

"Austin, you are a handsome guy, I'll be honest with that. But I would never want to be with someone like you, you are not a gentleman, or a nice guy. You only throw rude words at me. Which is why I would never want to kiss you either." Ally crossed her arms, feeling she made her point.

"As if I give a damn about your opinion! You're just denying it.. All the girls dig me!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to go.. I don't want to be late, and I'm not going to argue with you.. Please, just leave me alone." Ally pushed the door open, walking far from the boy, not wanting to face him no longer.

_I don't understand Austin! Why does he have to do that to me?! He tried to kiss me, and then he called me ugly! He always called me that in middle school! And I even started to believe it! He doesn't have to call me that, I already know I'm ugly.. Why would Austin even lock me in a closet with him anyway?! Is he just trying to put me down more?! So I could suffer.. He really is a flirt, with no feelings.. I just hope I'll never see him again after high school.. Maybe by the time, I will be a famous song writer.._

Ally sighed, frustrated with her thoughts, making her way to her first period class..She didn't want to be late, she needed to have a perfect attendance record..

Austin's Point Of View:

_Shit! She wasn't suppose to leave NOW! I needed to ask her about getting help on writing a song.. Oh what am I saying?! I don't need her help.. She's nothing to me! Why the hell did she need to be so __talented at singing?! I don't get why she never even tried to get a solo in chorus class! I know she would have gotten one! Ally sounds better then everyone else in class.. I think. The other girls I sang a duet with, weren't that great.. I can't get her voice out of my head, and that stupid sad song! Whatever, I know I'll forget about her soon.. She's nothing. I don't like her, I never will. _

With that, Austin exited the supply closet, deciding to head to class.. He certainly wasn't in the mood to speak with any of the girls, who happened to be surrounding him that moment..

"AUSTIN! What were you doing with Ally Dawson?! WHATEVER! It's my turn now!" The tanned girl pushed Austin against the door, trying to flatter him by pressing herself against him.

"MOVE bitch! It's my turn to be with Austin!" Another girl screamed, grabbing for the girl's hair, pulling her off Austin.

_God, I hate it when they fight.. I already made out with them both yesterday.. There's no way I could get out of this.._

"Ladies, ladies, I... Uhh.. I don't feel so good.." Austin pretended to look exhausted, by clutching his stomach.

"What?! Yeah right! Then why were you with Ally Dawson in the closet?!" The third girl asked, crossing her arms, as well as having the other girls cross their arms in suspicion.

"W-Well.. Uhhh.. She was actually just tutoring me.. In the CLOSET.. Cause' it's a new thing now, so I better go.. TO class. So she can tutor me more... BYE." Austin pushed past all the girls, who were still staring at him, unsure of believing him.

Austin decided to go to first period, just so the girls wouldn't follow him.. These type of girls usually skipped class, which meant Austin could only escape them if HE went to class..

"AUSTIN MOON, YOU ARE LATE AGAIN! YOU ARE GETTING A-" Ms. Lester was interrupted by Austin.

"Yeah, yeah, a detention. Got it.." Austin raised his hands in defense, though he could care less about his teacher putting up a fit.

"Good, now please take a seat... NOW!" Ms. Lester screamed, pointing her finger at him, frustrated with the boy.

Austin mimicked the woman under his breath, annoyed with his teacher.. He sat down next to Ally, who didn't appreciate his lingering presence either..

Ally's Point Of View:

_Oh I knew he would be late! Why does Austin have to come in late all the time?! He has to be on time, it's not right of him to be late! Although, maybe it would have been best if he never showed up instead, so he wouldn't make fun of me.. _

Austin was staring at her, with no expression on his face.. Ally noticed, trying to avoid his eyes, though she glanced at him for a few moments, curious of what was on his mind..

_STOP IT ALLY! Don't stare at him! He's obviously trying to trick you into something.. Although, he does have beautiful eyes.. EHH! Forget it, forget it! I don't see anything in him, he's NOT nice to me, so I shouldn't be staring at him, at all!_

Ally whipped her head to the left, resting her hand against her chin, trying to give her full attention to her teacher..

Silence still was upon them.. Austin still said no such words to Ally.. Which even made it more awkward between them.. Ally couldn't seem to take the silence anymore..

"Austin, why are you keep staring at me?!" Ally whispered, unable to handle his eyes glued to the back of her head.

"Cause' I'm bored.." Austin answered, resting his feet against the desk, an inappropriate thing to do, especially in Ms. Lester's CLASSROOM.

"AUSTIN, FEET DOWN!" Ms. Lester, again, pointed at him, having Austin roll his eyes, slamming his feet against the floor.

"Stupid lady.." Austin mumbled.

"Don't call her stupid, it's not right.." Ally whispered, assuring to him.

"Shut up!" He shot back at her.

"Sorry, it's just not nice.. I just don't get you sometimes.." Ally changed the subject, without meaning to.

"What?"

"You and your attitude, I really-"

"AUSTIN AND ALLY, QUIET! OR ALLY, YOU'LL BE APART OF DETENTION ALONG WITH AUSTIN!" Ms. Lester, again, shouted at two, shooting them a piercing glare.

"Sorry.." Ally stuttered, nervously.

"I'm not.." Austin smirked, having the teacher turn back to shake her head at him, in disappointment.

End Of Chapter 7

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter ^.^ I'm sorry for being late again, but at least it wasn't three months long of waiting ^.^ I will do my best to update soon ^.^ Also, I just want to say I will be going to Mexico in a month ^.^ But I will do my best to update :) Please review :D I also hope everyone is having a wonderful summer :) Thank you so much :D_


End file.
